


裂缝之外

by Thonorolf_ice



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 20:20:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 54,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14340177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thonorolf_ice/pseuds/Thonorolf_ice





	1. Chapter 1

【写在前面的：这是篇老故事了，我三年前心血来潮写的，所以里面的人物没有涉及很萌的伦敦姐弟，以及巴爷】

1815年3月

“拿破仑，你找我什么事？”阿诺走进拿破仑的房间问他道。

拿破仑示意阿诺将门关上后，从腰间掏出明火枪对准阿诺的头。阿诺回过身来，看见拿破仑用枪指着他，显出一脸惊愕。

拿破仑看着阿诺，嘴角上扬，笑着说：“该醒醒了，阿诺·维克多·多里安。”说完，一枪击穿了阿诺的头颅。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

……

……

……


	2. Chapter 2

阿诺睁开了自己的双眼，他发现自己正身处在一片不明液体之中，口和鼻上被罩着一种不可名状的东西。阿诺试着动了动自己的四肢，结果得来的是深入骨髓的疼痛。虽然被浸泡在不明液体之中，但阿诺的听力似乎并没有受到影响，反而更清晰了。他清楚地听了“滴滴……”和门锁被解开的“啪嗒”声。他这才发现自己是被关在一个透明的盒子里，只见盒子的盖子自动打开了，阿诺被惯性带了出去瘫倒在了地上。在他倒地的一瞬间，他才发现有一大堆管子和针插在他体内。阿诺艰难地抬起左手，忍着钻心的疼痛拔掉了插在他右手手臂上的针和管子，然后用被解放的右手拔掉左手手臂上的管子。此时的阿诺已经被自己那不自觉流出来的泪水模糊了双眼。

“阿诺·维克多·多里安？你能听到我吗？”一串波浪般的线在阿诺的脑海中一闪而过。阿诺诧异地眨了眨眼睛。

“阿诺·维克多·多里安？你能听到我吗？”这串波浪线又出现了。随之而来的是更多不一样的波浪线：

“阿诺又不能回答你，你说这话做什么？”

“也对。那现在怎么办？”

“我们是不是要让他先把身上的管子都拔光了之后再说下一步行动？”

“这样也好。”

“姑娘小伙们，你们连通讯设备都没关就开始聊天了。快点办正事。”

“糟了，我都没发现！都怪尤金，插什么嘴！好了……嗯嗯，阿诺，你能听到我说的话吗？要是能听到就在你身边随便找个东西敲一下。”

快被这段闪晕头的阿诺听到了那最后一句话，便在自己身边摸索了一下，摸到了一根棍子，阿诺抓起来用尽力气往身旁的桌脚敲了一下。

“嗯，好。那你现在试着看拔掉自己身上余下的管子吧，要是还有力气的话。要是没有力气的话就在原地休息吧，我们裂缝老油条卡拉已经在去拯救你的路上了。”

这几句话，阿诺听得是一愣一愣的，他双手撑地休息了一会儿，觉得自己有力气些就继续尝试着拔出那些余下的插入自己体内的管子和针。毕竟，那种动一下连骨头都在痛的感觉没人想一直保留着。但接下来，阿诺发现他拔掉管子的这几分钟是他人生中最痛苦的时刻，那些插在他腹部、背部和腿上的针比插在手臂上的要粗一倍，每拔出一根针管都伴随着他自己撕心裂肺的喊叫。

十分钟后，所有插入阿诺体内的针管都被他全部拔掉了。他平躺在地板上，喘着粗气看着天花板，正想好好休息一下，不想又一大波声音在他脑海里响起：

“小寇快来，阿诺把针管都拔掉了！”

“是嘛是嘛，我来了！接线员有上场了！”

“……嗯，好的阿诺，首先恭喜你凭自己的双手拔掉了所有插在你体内的管子……尤金不要笑……对不起。好的，不愧是曾经的刺客大师，作风果然彪悍。现在你试试看能不能站起来。”

阿诺照着听到的话，用双手支撑着身体尝试站立起来，但他发现自己的下半身已经失去了知觉。

“好像不行啊，小姐。”阿诺说，可他也不知道对方是否能听见，毕竟他看不到对方。

“嗯，看来是没站起来。”

“小寇，你教他用那个意念的。”

“好。好的，阿诺。我现在教你用拇指唤醒法，或许这个方法你是知道的。就是……”

阿诺照着他听到的开始做了，全神贯注地想着自己的脚趾头动起来，激活下半身的神经元……

就这样，他尝试了一个小时，双腿的脚趾头终于有点蠢蠢欲动的兆头了。这时，他听到了外面传来一阵急促的脚步声，而且越来越靠近自己待的这个房间。阿诺的心中莫名有些担忧起来，他担心万一是敌人，自己又没法移动，不知如何是好。不过，这次阿诺是幸运的。他待的房间的门被打开了，开门的是一个小女孩，看上去也就十七八岁的模样。她走进房间看到一脸茫然的阿诺之后，喘着气笑了一声，用手指按住自己的头说：“好了小寇，关掉连接阿诺·多里安先生的脑波。我找到他了。”

“你确定？不要再走错路了！”

“这次不会了，”女孩笑着说，“他就跟我记忆中看到的一模一样。”

“那好，给你们家庭团聚时间。”说完，那段声音就从阿诺的脑海中消失了。

“你是谁？”阿诺用他微弱的声音警惕地问道。

女孩从房间门旁边的挂钩上拿下一件衣服递给阿诺，对他说：“我叫卡拉·迈尔斯。我是你的后代。你是我的先祖。”

阿诺莫名其妙地接过衣服后，又问：“为什么给我这个？”

卡拉蹲下身来，坏笑着看着阿诺，说：“先祖你难道不觉得很冷吗？”

阿诺这才意识到，从刚才到现在自己一直都是光着身子的，卡拉看到阿诺一脸尬尴，就识趣地扭过头。阿诺快速穿好衣服后，坐在地上问卡拉：“你说我是你的先祖，那我为什么能看到你。这里是哪里？我为什么在这里？你为什么在这里？”

卡拉转过头来，对阿诺说：“这里是圣殿骑士建立的一个处在裂缝空间里的实验室，因为有样东西跑进了这个裂缝里，他们一直想抓到她但是一直没法抓到。而你却奇迹般地出现在了我们这个时代，还被圣殿的人抓了进来，他们想从你的记忆里找到金苹果。还好你被我们发现了，我们就带你出去再做打算。”

“这……”阿诺听得晕乎乎的，他强大精神继续说，“我一时半会儿理解不了。而且我现在也起不来。你怎么带我出去。”

卡拉挪到阿诺身边，将阿诺的一只手臂搭在自己的肩上，将他扶了起来，并说：“那些圣殿的守卫都被我解决掉了。趁缺口还没被母体和圣殿的人找到之前，我就这么带你出去。等出去了，我会慢慢解释跟你听的。”

说完卡拉就扶着还站不稳的阿诺走出了关他的房间。阿诺在临走之前回头看了看房间，发现一切都是他不认识的东西，这下更令他费解了。

卡拉只是扶着阿诺走到对面房间的门口，她掏出一把钥匙，打开了房门。

“原来出口就在我对面？”阿诺问。

“不是，”卡拉摇着头说，“是用正确的钥匙打开正确的门。”

门开了，但那一刹那见，他俩站的地面也开始摇晃起来。

“不好，母体发现我们了！快走！”卡拉说着带着阿诺走进了门去。一踏进房间，两人就跌落了下去。阿诺失去了重心，但卡拉却熟练地抓住了阿诺的手臂。

“这又是怎么回事？”阿诺朝卡拉大喊。

卡拉也高声答道：“我们正在从裂缝中出去！不要太担心了，刺客大师，拿出你的冷静来！”

……

……

……


	3. Chapter 3

“他醒了！大寇姐，他醒了！”

“还真是。尤金，快去叫卡拉和小寇过来。”

阿诺在一片嘈杂声中缓缓睁开了自己的双眼。只见他眼前站着一位身着机车服的黑发女子，她笑着对阿诺说：“刺客大师，欢迎来到距你生活的时代隔了几个世纪的现实世界。”

“这是什么地方？”阿诺起身问。

“这里是我家，也是我们秘密五人组的集结点。我叫寇流兰。叫我大寇就行了。”大寇说。

“额……”阿诺刚开口，就被大寇抢了话，她说：“我去看看你的后代卡拉电话打的怎么样了。”说完就转身离开了。

现在房间只剩下了阿诺一人。阿诺坐在床上张望了一下四周。周围除了门和窗，没有一样东西是他认识的，他下意识压了压床垫，发现床垫的感觉也和自己意识中的不一样。在这样陌生的环境里，阿诺内心生出了一种莫名的恐慌感，于是他下床准备走出房间，这时卡拉怒气冲冲地走了进来。

“好，我现在让你看看！”说着卡拉就把自己手里的手机对准了阿诺，并在他面前停留了一分钟，然后收回手继续讲电话道：“你看清楚了吧！我没有说谎，信不信由你，爱咋咋地，再见！”说完卡拉就挂掉了电话。

阿诺抬起眉毛看着卡拉，卡拉咬着嘴唇问阿诺：“感觉怎么样？多里安先生？”

“叫我阿诺就可以了。”阿诺说，“你看上去很生气。和男友吵架了？”

卡拉咧着嘴角笑了一声，说：“不是男友。是临时变卦的表哥。”

“哈？”阿诺诧异道。对这里的一切，他感觉都是诧异的。

卡拉刚想张口，她的手机就响了。她打开手机看了看，随意地甩了甩手机，翻了下白眼。对阿诺说：“好了计划照旧。阿诺你一定饿了吧，我带你出去吃东西。”

阿诺有些犹豫道：“可是……”

卡拉看着犹豫不决的阿诺，笑道：“这里可不是你的后代，我的家。这里是圣殿骑士寇氏姊妹的家。她们可没义务帮你熟悉这个世界。”

圣殿骑士？我是被圣殿骑士弄醒的？阿诺更加疑惑了。

卡拉似乎看出了阿诺的疑虑，便用手在陷入沉思的阿诺眼前晃了晃，对他说：“我知道你在想，为什么会在圣殿骑士的家里？还有更离奇的。我和专门做数据分析的尤金其实是刺客阿萨辛的人，还有你即将见到的我的表哥，戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯也是刺客。你看，你的后代我和戴斯都是刺客。这样是不是感觉亲切了些？”

见阿诺没回应，卡拉继续说：“好吧，我知道你刚从你的记忆中清醒过来。对一切都是好奇的。那还不快跟我一起出去，我们找个餐馆坐下来，我慢慢告诉你。”

“这听上去是个好主意。”阿诺赞同道。

“那还不快走，”卡拉说，“哦，对了，你不能穿这身病人的服装出门。我们有去找到一套衣服，就放在你床边，你换好后就来找我。”说完，卡拉指了指床头柜，然后随手带上了门出去了。

阿诺走到床头柜前，拿起衣服摸了摸，摇了摇头，脱掉了身上的衣服换了起来。

一刻钟后，阿诺在客厅里找到了卡拉，卡拉正在和大寇商量着什么。两人发现阿诺过来后停止了谈话，都饶有兴致地看着阿诺。在一个陌生的环境里被两位不熟悉的女性打量着，阿诺竟感觉有些不自在，他问：“怎么了？我脸上有什么吗？”

卡拉和大寇对视了一眼，笑了起来。卡拉笑着说：“你脸上没什么。只是穿着尤金的花栗鼠卫衣比以前可爱多了。”

那还不是你们给我的，阿诺心想着。他对卡拉说：“既然没什么的话，我们就走吧。”

“好的。”卡拉回道。

“你们不多留下来一会儿？”大寇问。

卡拉对大寇说：“不用了，你知道的。”

“那好，”大寇递给卡拉一个小盒子后，说，“你们小心点。记得保持联络。”

卡拉点了点头，示意阿诺跟她出去。阿诺跟着卡拉走出去之后，问她：“你现在可以跟我解释这一切了吧？”

“等到了餐馆我再跟你说吧。”卡拉说。

“不，”阿诺拉住了卡拉的手臂，对她说，“我现在就想知道。”

卡拉看到阿诺一脸坚决，吐了口气说：“好吧。既然你那么着急想知道的话……”说着，卡拉将阿诺拉到街边的咖啡馆外的座位上坐了下来。随便点了些东西，待服务生走了之后，她对阿诺说：“你真的不想吃点什么吗？”

阿诺摇了摇头，说：“我想知道我怎么到的这里？你们怎么会和圣殿合作？我之前怎么会全身都是针和管子？”

“我们和圣殿合作？”卡拉看着阿诺说，“这个世上没有人敢说他们不是在和圣殿合作。因为圣殿早就暗中统治了这个世界。阿萨辛……天知道他们放没放弃，反正我是不要再和那个组织扯上什么复杂的关系了。”

“那你们刚才……”阿诺问。

“你是说寇氏姐妹帮忙把你从矩阵里弄出来的事吗？”卡拉问阿诺。阿诺沉默了。卡拉将双手放到桌上，看着阿诺道：“虽然这个世界是圣殿的了。但圣殿也有自己还没有得到的东西。圣殿没得到的东西就是那台能完全控制地球上所有人类思想的智能母体。而且圣殿里也有人并不赞同这种完全控制人思想的主意，寇氏姐妹就是投反对票的。”

阿诺想了想，说：“但是，圣殿既然已经统治了世界，他们要是说一，普通人敢说二吗？”

卡拉笑了笑，说：“我们现在不就是在说二吗？不是你想的那样。母体，也就是矩阵。她是有自我意识的人工智能，她是由第一文明的朱庇特和密勒瓦制造出来的。只要打开她，她就可以创造出一个新的世界从而覆盖掉现在这个世界，要是你找到了矩阵的中心控制台，你就能不断的变换这个世界，不过人们并不会知道这个世界改变了。他们会顺理成章地去接受。”

见阿诺不语，卡拉继续道：“我打个比方。你是生活在法国大革命时期的，路易十六不是被砍头了吗？要是圣殿得到了矩阵，他们一个不乐意就会连你这段历史也一并给改了，到时候就没有法国大革命，天知道会有什么剧情。对了，我救你的那个地方就在矩阵里，圣殿的实验室。”

“既然你说他们没得到那个矩阵……”阿诺思索着说，“那他们怎么能在里面建实验室？”

卡拉伸出了一只手指，兴奋地说：“这就是关键所在。圣殿确实没完全得到矩阵。但是，通过金苹果能和矩阵沟通，人也可以被传送进去。这件事还得从三年前说起。三年前，我们遇到了从中世纪穿越过来的阿泰尔·伊本拉哈德。他手持一个金苹果，跟随金苹果的指示找到了矩阵，不巧的是，同样拥有金苹果的圣殿骑士也找到了矩阵所在的地方。只不过，他们比我们晚到了一步。本来，阿泰尔是想摧毁矩阵，但圣殿人数比我们多，我们当时加上他一共就五个人。其实，我不知道尤金是怎么计算的，当时他说要封掉矩阵只需要一个金苹果的质量就能使里面恒等了，但是在情急之下，阿泰尔直接抱着金苹果跌入了矩阵之中。这下矩阵没有被摧毁，反而多了一道裂缝。而正是因为这道裂缝，圣殿以及我们才知道原来金苹果可以连接矩阵和现实世界。当然，金苹果更可以穿越时空。”

“那……”阿诺努力地理清思路，说，“我也是这么来到这个奇妙的世界的？”

卡拉摇了摇头，说：“你的事我知道的不多。在我通过裂缝去解救你之前，我只知道你是我的祖先。”

“等下，”阿诺打断了卡拉，说，“你说阿泰尔跌落到矩阵里才造成了裂缝，而我被送到这个世界，却又被关到了裂缝里。然后你们把我救出来……意思是让我去找到罪魁祸首阿泰尔吗？”

卡拉刚想开口，一个带着墨镜的陌生男子就走到他俩座位边并开口道：“你。你可不在寻找阿泰尔的计划里。”

那位墨镜男似乎更卡拉很熟，招呼也没打就自己坐下了，卡拉则在一旁偷偷翻了翻白眼。阿诺盯着那个陌生的墨镜男看了看，礼貌性地问：“不好意思，请问你是？”

墨镜男摘掉了自己的墨镜，看着阿诺说：“我叫戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯。小卡拉的表哥，也是你多里安先生的后代。”

“而且还是一位临时变卦，不相信自己老妹的多疑的人。”卡拉没好气地说。

戴斯蒙德笑着说：“我这不是及时醒悟，又过来了嘛。”

阿诺看着他俩，说：“你们的事能不能先放放？戴斯蒙德，你还没有告诉我，既然我不是去找阿泰尔的，那你们为何还要去救我？”

戴斯蒙德用手肘捅了捅卡拉，对她说：“你说吧。”

卡拉狠狠地瞪了他一眼，看着阿诺说道：“因为我们发现，游荡在矩阵裂缝中的‘清道夫’似乎对你有种别样的情怀。”

“别样的情怀？”阿诺不解道。

“嗯，是的，”戴斯蒙德点了点头说，“有一次，我跟卡拉进去寻找阿泰尔的时候，刚好碰到‘清道夫’，（捅了捅卡拉），他叫什么顿来着？”

“拉顿哈给顿？”卡拉试探着说。

“对，拉顿哈给顿，”戴斯蒙德继续道，“他和他手下追击我们一直追击到了圣殿的实验室。我俩随便找了个房间躲了起来，但没想到他伏击了我俩。眼看我俩被逼到了绝路，要被他的机械章鱼抓掏心了，但是他却盯着我俩的身后看了一会儿就离开了，眼里还充满了不舍与悔恨。等‘清道夫’走后，我俩才往身后看，这才发现我俩靠着的是盛放你的透明容器。”

“这可真是奇怪。”阿诺说。

卡拉喝了口水，说：“是的，我们也觉得挺奇怪。没想到矩阵自己的系统还会有这么复杂的眼神和奇怪的行径。于是，我们合计着你或许知道些什么，再加上你也是我们的祖先，拯救祖先这是多么值得谈资的一件事。然后……接下来的故事你就知道了。”

阿诺被卡拉这么一说，浑身一个激灵，诧异道：“我？我知道什么？我感觉自己什么都不知道。我就记得我被拿破仑开枪击中的了头部，然后醒来就在你们说的那个容器里，再后来卡拉救了我，然后就这样了。”

听了阿诺说的，戴斯蒙德笑着侧过脸问卡拉：“他真的是被拿破仑爆头了？”

“我们一致认为这样很酷。”卡拉边说边用手比划着开枪的动作。

“什么很酷？你们在说什么？”阿诺紧张地问道。这时，他更觉得自己与这个世界格格不入，除了人每一个他认识，环境也出奇陌生外，还有就是自己的第六感，感觉这一切都十分危险。

戴斯蒙德转过头来，站起身，戴上墨镜后说：“好了，我觉得我们出来的时间够久了，也应该会到安全屋了。要是被猎手通过老大哥和通讯设备发现了，那可是要命的。”说完，他示意阿诺跟着他走。阿诺犹豫了一下，但看到卡拉也拿着东西跟着戴斯蒙德走了，阿诺觉得自己反正也没地方去了，跟着这两个声称是自己后代人走也不会差到哪里去。于是，便跟着两人坐上了一辆车。阿诺坐到了后座上，戴斯蒙德驾着车，卡拉从副驾座上将身体转过来面对着阿诺，问：“阿诺，习惯坐这样的车吗？”

阿诺在车内四处摸了摸，对卡拉说：“感觉没什么奇特的。是我觉得自己很奇怪，明明巴黎是没有这东西的，但我感觉自己好像挺熟悉似的，一点也不惊讶。”

“没准你在我们这个时代生活过很长一段时间。”戴斯蒙德透过后视镜看着阿诺说道。

也许吧……可是我一点也想不起来曾经发生的什么了，阿诺想着，忽然一个念头从他脑海中一闪而过，他问卡拉：“我刚才说拿破仑用枪击中了我的头的时候，你们在笑什么？”

“哈哈哈，”卡拉笑道，“那个拿破仑并不是你认识的拿破仑，他是矩阵给你编辑的一段记忆。其实是我们编辑的，拿破仑的动作捕捉就是我。为了唤醒你，我们只有通过采集矩阵对你的那些影响数据，然后强行改变。”

“真的吗？”阿诺问。

“千真万确。”卡拉说着伸出一只手比成了枪并指着阿诺转换了一种语气说：“该醒醒了，阿诺·维克多·多里安。”说完，还发出了一声开枪的声音。

难道我脑海里那段对法国的记忆是假的吗？阿诺心想着。还有，那位他们口中的“清道夫”真的对我有什么想法吗？

车行驶了一段时间之后，停了下来。

“阿诺，可以下车了。我们到了。”戴斯蒙德对阿诺说。

阿诺很自觉地打开了车门走到外面去。戴斯蒙德也离开了车，而卡拉则坐到了主驾驶座上对他俩说：“你俩趁这个机会好好培养下感情，我们晚上开始行动。”

“你现在不跟我们一起吗？”阿诺问卡拉。

卡拉朝他挥了挥手，说：“不了，尤金要回乌克兰，我要去机场送他。晚上再回来。你先跟戴斯蒙德玩，再见啦。”说完，她就开车离开了。

戴斯蒙德拍了拍阿诺的肩膀，对他说：“我们进屋吧。”

阿诺转身跟随戴斯蒙德进到了他们家。阿诺环顾了一下屋内，问戴斯蒙德：“这里就你和卡拉两个住？你俩……？”

“不，”戴斯蒙德说，“我和尤金住这里，卡拉都回她父母那里住。”

“那个尤金是谁？”阿诺问。

戴斯蒙德指了指阿诺的衣服说：“就是你衣服的主人。也是帮助我重生的一个关键人物。要不是他那天才般的聪明脑瓜，我现在可能都还待在液体里靠着便携式阿尼马斯来和别人交流。”

“便携式阿尼马斯是什么东西？”阿诺好奇道。

“就是能随身携带的阿尼马斯。能让你随时随地都可以从自己的DNA里检测到自己祖先的基因记忆，从而去感知你的祖先，看到‘你的过去’。”戴斯蒙德说。

阿诺撇了撇嘴，说：“听上去很有意思。它能帮我找回记忆吗？我总感觉自己脑子里好像缺少了点什么重要记忆。”

戴斯蒙德思索了一下，对阿诺说：“不清楚阿尼马斯能不能帮你找回记忆，但不妨一试。你随便找个地方坐下来，我去找找看。反正现在没事，可以玩一下。”说着戴斯蒙德就进到的别的房间里。

阿诺走到沙发附近，用手摁了摁，找了块舒适的地方坐了下去。没等多久，戴斯蒙德就拿着个像眼镜一样的东西走了过来。他坐到阿诺身边，帮阿诺戴上了眼睛，边操作边跟阿诺说：“我现在帮你打开阿尼马斯。等下你会觉得脖子那个地方会有阵剧痛。那是阿尼马斯在提取你的体内的DNA，然后你再等一分钟就好了。”

“好吧，”阿诺说，“反正我也不会弄，但是到底会有多……哎呀呀，好痛！”

“祝你玩的愉快。”戴斯蒙德说。

果然，一分钟后，阿诺从眼镜里看到了一些自己过往的片段：父亲，母亲，比雷克……萨德、兄弟会、拿破仑……康纳……又是康纳……比雷克……谢伊……为什么还是康纳？……等等，我为何在记忆里会叫比雷克爸爸？！……

看完了这些混乱的记忆碎片之后，阿诺摘掉了阿尼马斯。戴斯蒙德看着惊慌失措的阿诺，问：“怎么了？”

“我……”阿诺指了指阿尼马斯说，“我在这里面看到的和我之前印象中的不一样啊。比雷克明明只是我父亲的朋友，兄弟会里我的老师，为什么他会在这里变成了我的父亲。我也没看到爱丽丝，而是感觉记忆里的自己很喜欢一个叫康纳的人。我现在整个很混乱。”

“是嘛。”戴斯蒙德说着，站起身走到窗前拉下了窗帘，厚重的窗帘被拉下来后，整个房间都变成了漆黑一片。阿诺顿时警惕了起来，他试探性地说：“戴斯蒙德？”

然而戴斯蒙德并没有回应他，阿诺更加警惕了，他打开了自己的鹰眼，扫视着客厅。正当他转过身的时候，看到戴斯蒙德身影正站在他身后，挥着小刀向他刺过来。阿诺及时躲避了戴斯蒙德的刺杀，并跑到窗户所在位置，拉上了窗帘问戴斯蒙德：“你为什么要这样做？！”

戴斯蒙德收起了小刀，向阿诺鞠了个躬后，说：“我现在向你正式道歉，阿诺。在我刚才刺杀你之前，我都不像卡拉那个小傻瓜那样完全信任你。因为在矩阵里的一些遭遇，让我怀疑你的身份。不过，现在，我可以确定你就是那位由我们继承了血脉的阿诺·维克多·多里安。真是对不起了，祖先。”

“等等。”阿诺觉得自己的脑子更乱了，他摇晃了一下自己的脑袋，又向戴斯蒙德发问道：“你不信任我，刺杀我。这个我理解了。但是刚才你话里的什么矩阵里的遭遇，这是什么意思？和我有什么关系？”

“是这样的，”戴斯蒙德说，“被阿泰尔带进矩阵裂缝里的金苹果不是一般的金苹果，它里面包含了我跟卡拉的很多祖先的基因以及其他一些重要人物的基因。那些基因都是阿泰尔去收集到的。在出现裂缝之后，我们偷偷进去，发现阿泰尔那颗金苹果已经被撕裂成了碎片散落到了矩阵的各个角落里，有的碎片则被已经进去安营扎寨的圣殿骑士捡到了。他们根据附在碎片上的基因，加上矩阵裂缝里的那些科技制作出了不少复制人。不知道他们是如何发现的，由人类基因制作出来的复制人也同样拥有那个人的所有记忆。圣殿就想通过这些复制人找到更多的金苹果，从而妄图掌控矩阵。这些复制人看起来跟真正的人类是一模一样的，任何神态动作都没有丝毫破绽。我跟卡拉就曾被迷惑过。”

“那跟我有什么关系？”阿诺问，突然他发现了一个严肃的问题，于是对戴斯蒙德说：“难道我也是……？”

戴斯蒙德笑着说：“不，刚刚我已经检验了你。你不是。圣殿万万没想到，迈尔斯家族的一条血脉人人都有鹰眼，而这个特殊技能是无法复制出来的。”

“原来如此。”阿诺恍然大悟。心想，看来那个没多少用处的鹰眼还能起到辨别血脉的作用。

戴斯蒙德走到阿诺跟前，看着他严肃地说：“在找到你之前，我们还找到了另外一位祖先——爱德华·詹姆斯·肯威。我们都简单地认为他是我们的祖先，他自己也那么认为。在离开圣殿实验室的时候他做出来的那些事，跟保存在我们基因记忆中的是一样的。但不幸的是，当我们在躲避拉顿哈给顿对我们的追捕的时候，我们发现爱德华并不能使用鹰眼，他无法看到隐藏在暗处的机械章鱼。他自己也发现了这一点，通过自我电击，他回忆起了自己是如何被制造出来并被关在实验室了的。本来对生活充满了希望的他一时无法接受这个事实，自己再怎么也始终只是被复制出来用于研究的。而且不能使用记忆中的鹰眼能力，更是打击。于是，他甩开了我们，跑到机械章鱼面前，主动要求被撕成了碎片。”

“那么，那些机械章鱼照做了吗？”阿诺问。

“当然，自己送上门来的东西不撕白不撕。”戴斯蒙德说。

阿诺皱了下眉头，感叹道：“这真是个悲伤的故事。”

“还有更悲伤的故事，”戴斯蒙德看了看窗外，走到客厅壁炉边，拿下了挂在墙上的霰弹枪，对阿诺说，“我们被发现了，刚我看到了猎手过来的警告信号。现在我们必须离开这里。”

“猎手是谁？很危险吗？”阿诺说。

戴斯蒙德一边自己收拾着，一边将便携式阿尼马斯递给阿诺：“猎手的前身是一位为美国抛头颅洒热血的金牌特工。你来拿着这个，我收拾一下行李就走……后来圣殿陷害了他，将他改造为了一个生化人，成为了圣殿的猎手，专门猎杀向我们这种破坏他们大业的人。”

“可是……卡拉怎么办？她还没回来？万一她被猎手抓住了呢？”阿诺有些担心地说道。

“我们溜掉，然后我再给她发信息让她自己也藏好。”戴斯蒙德说着，一手提着行李，一手打开了门。

阿诺跟着戴斯蒙德走出了屋子，刚好在车道上看到了正开车回来的卡拉。卡拉看到他们慌慌张张地走出来，便问：“发什么事了？”

戴斯蒙德和阿诺自顾自打开了车门坐上了车。面对一脸疑惑的卡拉，戴斯蒙德说：“猎手来了。”

卡拉瞬间恢复了严肃的神情，双手握紧方向盘说：“既然如此，那么……先生们坐稳了。我们要开始狂奔了。”

阿诺坐在车后座，他打开车窗，把头探了出去看向车后面。在车后不远处有一辆黑色的车正跟在他们的后面。他眨了一下眼睛，使用鹰眼好看清楚驾车的人的样子。

“阿诺快把你的头和身体缩回到车里面去，除非你活腻了！”卡拉看着后视镜对阿诺喊道。正巧，一粒子弹轻轻划过了阿诺了脸庞。阿诺被惊吓到缩回了车里并关上了车窗。

“咻，”阿诺摸着脸上的伤口说，“他就是你们说的猎手吗？看不出来一个白发苍苍的老头子会这么厉害。”

一边摆弄枪械的戴斯蒙德侧过头对阿诺说：“他的厉害是你想象不到的。身为前美国情报部门传奇人物的他经历过很多常人难以想象的任务。不知道他是怎么惹到圣殿骑士的，在他们把他的女儿残忍杀害之后，活捉了他并改造了他，抹掉了他所有的记录，据说还封闭了他的记忆。”

“是他的好身手没令他被圣殿杀害？”阿诺问。

“哈，”戴斯蒙德说，“这样活着比死更痛苦。要是某天他回忆起来了，天知道会是什么情况。”

卡拉也皱着眉头说：“我很难想象现在的山姆叔叔要是记起莎拉的死，他会做出何种反应。毕竟，我听说他是看着莎拉死掉的……”

正说着，车就剧烈摇晃了一下。

“该死，被追上来了。”戴斯蒙德翻身爬到车后座，从座位后面拿出了一支RPG，同时扔给了阿诺一把手枪对他说：“你帮我打掩护。”

阿诺应了一声后，拉上枪膛，再次打开了车窗把身体探了出去，躲避着猎手朝他打过来的子弹，瞄准后面车的车胎打了几枪。戴斯蒙德也扛着RPG将身体探出了车窗，朝着猎手的车射出了一发榴弹。榴弹精准地击中了车并将车炸地四分五裂。

看到后面那滚滚得黑烟，阿诺和戴斯蒙德舒了一口气，又坐回到了车里。

“我们算是把猎手干掉了吗？”阿诺问。

戴斯蒙德苦笑着说：“你太天真了。山姆·费舍尔怎么会那么容易被干掉。不信你再朝后面看看，他已经站起来了。”

听了戴斯蒙德的话，阿诺把头伸出窗外看向爆炸的地方。发现一个黑色的人影正摇摇晃晃地走着，那人看到阿诺之后举起手中的枪朝他射击过来。阿诺连忙把头缩了回来，一脸惊恐。卡拉从镜中看到惊慌的阿诺，安慰道：“祖先别担心，猎手现在是没法追到我们了，他要恢复到正常状态得两三天，那个时候就难追踪到我们了。”

“我不是担心这个，我是被他那个样子吓到了。”阿诺说着，脑海中还在回忆刚才看到那个半边骨骼暴露在外全身漆黑的猎手。

戴斯蒙德将一只手放在阿诺的肩上，对他说：“不要再去想了。就当是一场噩梦。要知道，他曾经是在卡拉带着还处于液态的我在美国逃窜的时候，帮助过我俩的善良的老头。现如今，却变成了你见到的那个模样。我跟卡拉都不愿再次看到他。”

没想到这里面还有一个如此惨痛的故事，阿诺心想着。接下来的路上，大家都沉默着，一言不发。

傍晚，卡拉将车开到了一处偏远的山坡上。戴斯蒙德招呼阿诺下车。阿诺刚下了车就被戴斯蒙德用一个仪器往耳朵上打了一针。

阿诺捂着自己的耳朵，对戴斯蒙德说：“你这是在干嘛？好痛。”

戴斯蒙德收起了仪器，对阿诺说：“那是一个帮助我们在矩阵和裂缝中找到你位置的定位器。等下你跟我一起通过金苹果进入到裂缝中。再去找先知……”

“等等，”卡拉打断了戴斯蒙德话，说，“不是说好的我和阿诺一起去的吗？”

戴斯蒙德一手搭在卡拉肩上，对她说：“你过来，我有话跟你说。”说着两人就走到了离阿诺有一段距离的空地上。

阿诺看了看远处的两人，悄悄地走回到车里，拿起便携式阿尼马斯放到了自己衣服的口袋里。下午看到的那些记忆依旧在困扰着他，他不确定那些记忆是真实的还是自己在矩阵里的时候脑中那些回忆是真实的，他想再用阿尼马斯看一次。如果下午那些记忆不是真实，再看一次肯定会是不一样的，阿诺这么想着，突然就听到远处的两人争吵了起来。

“那你让我怎么跟姑父和姑妈说？”卡拉大声对着戴斯蒙德吼道。

“就说是你的同伴，阿萨辛里面的雷伊·迈克冦和托马斯·迈克冦。”戴斯蒙德说。

卡拉歪着头看着戴斯蒙德，苦笑着说：“你知道我已经和刺客组织撇清关系了。我把尤金救出来之后，我就不再是个阿萨辛。我不想那么说。”

戴斯蒙德双手放在卡拉的肩上，看着她的眼睛说：“你不这么说，你姑父肯定会怀疑的。他虽然隐退了，但还是刺客组织里的人。你昧着心这么说吧。”

卡拉叹了一口，打掉了戴斯蒙德放在她肩上的手，对他说：“真是搞不懂你，为什么要这么折磨自己。”说完，她走到阿诺跟前，朝着阿诺微微一下，说道：“阿诺你准备好了吗？我现在就要把你们俩送进裂缝里面了。”

“我……”阿诺愣了一下，说，“我觉得我没什么好准备的。”

“那好，你跟着我做就行了。”戴斯蒙德从车里拿出金苹果，对阿诺说道。

阿诺看着金苹果，发现苹果的花纹似曾相识。只见戴斯蒙德沿着金苹果的纹路划了一两下，金苹果的外壳就自动打开了并从内部发出了耀眼的光芒。

“好了，”卡拉摆弄着电脑说，“我找到先知的所在位置了。我先用这台电脑把你们送过去，等我赶回农场后再和你俩联线。”

戴斯蒙德点了点头，转身对阿诺说：“阿诺，你就跟我做，把手放进金苹果内，随便找到一个凹槽抠住就好。”

阿诺便照着戴斯蒙德样子，将自己的一只手放进打开的金苹果的内部，抠住了里面的一个小洞。随即，他眼前天旋地转。一眨眼的功夫，阿诺发现自己身处在一片荒凉之地，感到胃部一阵不适，趴在地上吐了起来。

“阿诺，你没事吧。”戴斯蒙德拍着阿诺的后背说道。

阿诺揉着胸口站起来，说“我没事，但是这玩意儿以后我要少用。太难受。”

戴斯蒙德环顾了下四周，说：“卡拉，我们到了。我看到先知所在的位置了。你可以暂时切断联络。”

“收到。“卡拉说。

“先知在哪儿，戴斯蒙德？”阿诺问。

戴斯蒙德指着离他们不远处的小教堂，说：“他就在那儿。”

于是，两人就往教堂方向走去。走到教堂门口，阿诺问戴斯蒙德：“你就这么确定你说的先知在这里？”

戴斯蒙德推开教堂的门，对阿诺说：“要是这位不是，那我们再继续找吧。”

原来不是那么确定啊，阿诺心中抱怨着。

教堂内，正在指导教堂乐手的神父看到阿诺和戴斯蒙德进来了，便走向他俩，边走边说：“雷伊、托马斯，你俩终于知道来像天上的父祈祷，祈求灵魂的宽恕了吗？”

阿诺一脸茫然地看着戴斯蒙德，只见戴斯蒙德裂开嘴笑着回答神父：“是的，比利神父。我们需要来找你作解答。”

比利走到了两人跟前，小声对他俩说：“那么，就跟我到后面去。”说完转身向教堂后面走去。

阿诺和戴斯蒙德跟在比利的身后，阿诺悄悄问戴斯蒙德：“怎么你要跟他说我俩是雷伊和托马斯？”

这时，神父突然回头对阿诺说：“因为他俩是我的亲人。我是那位比利小子。”

这时，三人走到一扇门前面，比利掏出一把钥匙打开了那扇门。展现在阿诺眼前的是一个他完全不认识的世界：到处灯红酒绿，所有人都开着能在天空中飞翔的车。

比利跳上停在门口的车，对阿诺和戴斯蒙德说：“上车吧。带你们去你们该去的地方。”

坐在比利的车上，阿诺透过车顶和车身周围的玻璃窗看着窗外的风景。正是夜幕笼罩着整个城市，还伴着血红色的晚霞，空中飞翔着各种各样的车辆，城市里的大楼都高耸入云，还有巨大无比的屏幕，跟他在现实世界中看到的一样，但是要大好多倍……

“年轻人，觉得这个世界很有意思吗？”比利开口问阿诺道。

“嗯，”阿诺回答道，“这个世界和之前看到的世界还有我生活过的巴黎都不一样。又奇又怪。”

“那喜欢这里吗？”比利又问道。

“我，”阿诺犹豫了一下说，“我还是喜欢自己曾经生活过的那个巴黎。”

比利笑了笑，说：“不喜欢这里，那就对了。”

接着，比利将车开进了一个隧道内。这条隧道很长，仿佛永远都到不了尽头。阿诺坐在车上感觉想度过了几个世纪一般，他想找戴斯蒙德聊天，但他发现戴斯蒙德早已靠在车座上睡着了。他想找比利聊天，但看到比利那张饱经风霜的脸，又不想跟比利聊天。于是，阿诺偷偷摸出放在口袋里的阿尼马斯，带到自己的头上，想再次验证自己的判断。

可惜，命运泼了他一盆冷水，再次用阿尼马斯观察自己的记忆：发现自己记忆中的亲身父亲仍旧是比雷克师父，记忆中也并没有爱丽丝，自己反而真的是刺杀了巴黎圣殿骑士大团长弗朗西斯科·德·拉塞尔的人。反而自己记忆中很爱一个叫康纳的男人，而康纳是一位莫霍克巫师，不知道他用了什么方法，还使他俩有了自己的孩子……在记忆中，阿诺看到他在父亲查尔斯死掉的时候瞥见了杀害父亲的凶手，但是只是那么一个人影，他没看清楚那人的脸……而自己来到戴斯蒙德他们生活的那个世界的原因……是阿泰尔找到了他，再阿泰尔提取了他的血液样本之后，两人同时触摸到了正在运作中的金苹果，结果都去到了那个世界。之后他和阿泰尔走散了，他开始自己独自一人生活，幸好他得到了皮尔斯一家的帮助，很快适应了那个世界……可惜好景并不长，在某日当他回到自己家中时，发现住在隔壁的皮尔斯一家惨死在家中，自己在被震惊之余也被人从后面一记闷棍敲晕……再次醒过来，就是在玻璃容器里被卡拉他们拯救的时候了……

当阿诺摘下阿尼马斯时，他发现自己早已泪眼婆娑。没想到自己在阿尼马斯里面看到的才是自己真正的记忆，而自己在那个大容器里脑海中的都不是真的，但那些真的是矩阵给自己编辑的记忆吗？可是，自己感觉这两种记忆都并不那么真实。既然两次看阿尼马斯，里面都播放着同样的内容，那么久暂且相信从阿尼马斯里面看到的是真的吧，阿诺这么安慰着自己。由于刚看到太多信息，阿诺仰头闭上了双眼，沉沉的睡去……

不知过了多久，比利停下了车，分别拍打醒了戴斯蒙德和阿诺，并对他俩说：“到了。”

阿诺揉了揉自己的眼睛，打开了车门下了车。比利见他们都下车之后，自己也下了车，关上了车门。走到一扇门跟前，又从兜里掏出了一把钥匙插入门锁里转动着。

门打开了，阿诺和戴斯蒙德歪着身子好奇地探望着门内的情况。只见里面都是中东的装饰。

“比利，谢谢你带着他们过来。”一个女人的声音传了出来。

比利微笑着说：“我只不过是做我份内事而已。”

这个女人穿着高跟鞋走路的声音越来越近了，只听她又说道：“不，我还是要感谢你。感谢你能帮助我。他们俩呢，叫他俩快进来，我要好好看看我的后代们。”

比利伸出双臂指着阿诺和戴斯蒙德，说：“他们就在这里，阿泰伊尔·伊本拉哈德女士。”

就在比利说话之际，这位名叫阿泰伊尔的女士已经站到了门口，她微笑着看着戴斯蒙德和阿诺，说：“快进来吧，小伙子们。对了，谢谢比利神父，谢谢他帮我传递信息给戴斯蒙德，也谢谢他愿意带你们过来。”

比利挥了挥手，说：“别向我道谢，我可不想被山德鲁找去聊天。”

阿泰伊尔微笑着朝比利点了点头。三人目送着比利开车离开之后。阿泰伊尔将阿诺和戴斯蒙德拉进屋内，关上了门。

“天呐，”戴斯蒙德惊叹道，“你不要告诉我，你就是我们那位成为了一代刺客之神的叙利亚刺客阿泰尔·伊本拉哈德！”

阿泰伊尔露出哭笑不得的表情，看着戴斯蒙德说：“难道我看着不像吗？”

“确实不像。我记忆中的你可是位男子啊。”戴斯蒙德说。

“是，”阿泰伊尔低下头说，“我曾经是阿泰尔，但我现在是阿泰伊尔。可不管是阿泰尔还是阿泰伊尔，都是我，我还是你们的祖先啊。”

“可是……”这次轮到阿诺发问，“你是怎么变成女儿身的？你又怎么能证明你就是阿泰尔？”

戴斯蒙德赞同地点了点头。

阿泰伊尔笑了笑，说：“这个嘛。我不知道应该如何说。大概是山德鲁给我开的一个残忍的玩笑。在我手捧金苹果坠入裂缝里之后，山德鲁吸我带入到矩阵中。而我再次醒过来的时候，发现自己已经变成了一位女子。山德鲁则站在我面前告诉我，因为我和金苹果一同掉入了矩阵，打破了内部的守恒，使裂缝外泄，让那么多的人进到矩阵中来，而矩阵还不是时候出现在这个世上。为了惩罚我，他将我改变为一个女性。于是我就这样被他扔到了矩阵的这个城市里。”

“说是这么说，可你还是不能证明你就是阿泰尔啊。”阿诺摸着下巴说道。

阿泰伊尔摊开双手，无奈道：“我要怎么说？我说‘万物皆虚，万事皆允’你们肯定也不会相信我的。我要使用鹰眼吗？那只能证明我同你们是一条血脉的。我现在已然是女儿身，我要如何证明那个被改变的过程？如果你们真要我证明的话……”阿泰伊尔咬着嘴唇沉思了一下，用鹰眼看到阿诺衣服口袋里的阿尼马斯，便对阿诺说：“阿诺，借用一下你的阿尼马斯。我正好可以连上电脑，让你们看看我的记忆如何？”

戴斯蒙德一脸诧异看着阿诺，阿诺耸了耸肩，从口袋里拿出了阿尼马斯递给了阿泰伊尔。阿泰伊尔接过阿尼马斯之后将其链接到电脑后，戴上。

阿诺和戴斯蒙德从电脑看到了曾经的阿泰尔，还是男儿身时候那位英姿飒爽的阿泰尔，那位曾经自大傲慢最后在救赎中成长为一代刺客宗师的阿泰尔……以及，他被一个身着暗色巫师袍的人在未施任何法术的情况下一刀又一刀地改造为女性……

“好了，”阿泰伊尔摘下阿尼马斯说，“你们这下能相信有百分之五十相信我了吗？”

阿诺和戴斯蒙德点点头。戴斯蒙德问：“那另外的百分之五十？”

阿泰伊尔微笑着指着天花板，对两人说：“我要证明自己的话都写在了天花板上，用你们的鹰眼能力看看吧。”

于是两人朝天花板上看去，果然在使用了鹰眼能力之后，天花板上出现了一行用阿拉伯文书写的字迹。

“这句话是什么意思？”阿诺看着上面的字问道。

“‘赦宥罪过、准人忏悔、严厉惩罚、博施恩惠的主。’这是《古兰经》里的话，你们可以不用知道意思。”阿泰伊尔说。

阿诺和戴斯蒙德面面相觑了一下，看着阿泰伊尔问：“我们，应该相信你就是阿泰尔吗？”

阿泰伊尔笑了两声后说：“信不信由你们。不过，我可不是把你们找到矩阵里来拉家常的。我要你们跟我一起去做一件事。”

“什么事？”两人问。

阿泰伊尔收起了微笑，严肃地说：“找到矩阵的中心，找到山德鲁，我们需要关掉这个地方。”


	4. Chapter 4

在阿泰伊尔的带领下，阿诺和戴斯蒙德来到了阿泰伊尔所住房间的地下室。地下室停着一辆碟状飞船。见阿诺和戴斯蒙德呆呆地盯着自己的飞船看，阿泰伊尔一手靠在飞船上笑着对他俩说：“我们现在要乘着‘时之吻’去找一个人。他目前正在矩阵的另一个裂缝中，我们得冲破矩阵内时间的屏障才能找到他的藏身处。”

“这么小一辆，能行吗？”阿诺问。

“当然可以。”阿泰伊尔放下手臂，走到两人跟前，看着他俩说：“既然叫它‘时之吻’，那么它就能亲吻时间并突破时间。不要犹豫了，快上来，事情可不能耽搁。你们都想回现实世界对不对？”

“嗯嗯。“阿诺点头道。同时，他发现一旁的戴斯蒙德则一直在沉默着。

阿泰伊尔朝他俩做了个“过来”的动作，三人便坐上了飞船。

阿诺是最后一个坐上飞船的，等他坐稳之后，阿泰伊尔发话道：“好了小伙子们，我们现在要以翘曲速穿越时间到裂缝中去，路上可能会有点无聊，你们可以自娱自乐一下。别要求我放什么音乐，你们不会喜欢那些中东音乐的，或者你们喜欢。需要我放的话，说一声。”

“你还是放下音乐吧，既然会无聊的话，伊本拉哈德女士。”阿诺说。

“叫我阿泰伊尔就可以了。”阿泰伊尔说。说完，她打开了音乐播放器并发动了飞船，开出了地下室。

在中东喧闹的音乐的掩饰下，阿诺小声问戴斯蒙德道：“戴斯，你从刚才起就一直没说话。怎么了？”

“我在担心卡拉，”戴斯蒙德说，“到现在她都还没和我俩联线。我担心她会被猎手或者圣殿骑士捉到。”

阿诺抿了一下嘴，说：“我觉得你应该让卡拉跟我一起来这里的。我们现在很安全，不是吗？”

戴斯蒙德摇摇头说：“不，其实矩阵比外面危险多了。我们是还没有碰上拉顿哈给顿以及机械章鱼。在矩阵里，我们要面对的是成千上万的机械章鱼以及未知的危险；而在外面，卡拉只需要面对山姆·费舍尔一人，至于圣殿骑士，当初她能带着我从圣殿的大本营之一逃出来，我相信她现在也能对付他们。况且……”戴斯蒙德顿了顿，继续道：“况且她到了农场的话，还有我父母，也就是她的姑父母和她的父母帮助她。农场的网络也由芝加哥传奇黑客‘丁骨’，在他去欧洲潇洒前帮忙建立了一道防火墙，圣殿骑士和猎手是很难发现到的。”

“想不到你还挺关心你妹妹的。”阿诺略有所思地说。

“难道你不关心自己的妹妹吗？”戴斯蒙德说道。

阿诺嘟着嘴说：“我没有妹妹。”

“那好吧。”戴斯蒙德说完，又靠在车座上睡了起来。

阿诺闲的无聊，又毫无困意，于是就凑到阿泰伊尔身旁问她说：“我们还有多久才能到你说的那个裂缝？”

“我们还有十分钟就到了。怎么了阿诺，这么一会儿你就无聊了，不是你要听我飞船上的歌的吗？”阿泰伊尔说道。

阿诺吐了吐舌头，退回到了自己的座位上。其实，他到现在还是不敢相信自己眼前这位正在驾驶飞船的，样貌艳丽的女子就是曾经的刺客宗师。但阿尼马斯映射出来的影像证明了她就是阿泰尔，他只能抱着将信将疑的态度看待接下来发生的事了。

“但愿不会有什么特别棘手的事情。”阿诺自言自语道。

接着，随着一阵剧烈的颠簸，展现在阿诺眼前的已不是那夜幕笼罩的城市，而是一座风光秀丽的城市。阿泰伊尔依着地面上的人的指挥，挺好了飞船，对阿诺和戴斯蒙德说：“我们到了，下去吧。”

三人下了飞船，阿泰伊尔给了指挥她停船的人几枚金币，耳语了一阵之后。挥手让阿诺和戴斯蒙德跟着她走。两人便跟着阿泰伊尔穿梭在城市的街道上。

“这里真像摩洛哥的贸易集市。”戴斯蒙德环顾四周兴奋地说道。

“你连这个都知道？”阿诺问。

戴斯蒙德笑着看着阿诺，说：“难道你没去过法国意外的地方？”

“我……”阿诺说，“我去过埃及，但是第二天就回巴黎了。”

被周围五花八门的集市摊吸引住目光的戴斯蒙德敷衍的说：“那你还真是错过了欣赏这些繁华了。”

也许吧，我确实没怎么见过外面的世界，虽然我到过纽约，但那边和巴黎差不了多少，阿诺心想着。

两人跟着阿泰伊尔来到一处古董跳蚤店内。一位身着阿拉伯服饰的男子出来迎接了他们，确切讲是迎接了阿泰伊尔。他张开双臂，对阿泰伊尔说：“阿泰伊尔，才一天不见你就想我了吗？”说着就要上前抱住阿泰伊尔。

阿泰伊尔伸出一只手放在男人胸上，看着他说：“我确实很想你，你要是能给我带来有用的消息，我甚至会考虑待在这里，达斯坦。”

达斯坦越过阿泰伊尔看到了阿诺和戴斯蒙德，问他俩道：“你们是谁？”

“他们是我的亲人，左边那位是雷伊，右边那位是托马斯。”阿泰伊尔抢答道。

达斯坦一把搂住阿泰伊尔的腰，对她说：“亲人？什么样的亲人？男伴？你有我一个还不够？”

阿泰伊尔推开了达斯坦，严肃地问他：“你有什么消息就说吧。”

“一个坏消息，一个好消息，你想先听哪一个？”达斯坦说。

“先听好消息。”阿泰伊尔说。

达斯坦从怀中掏出一封信递给阿泰伊尔，说：“好消息就是你之前遗失的那颗金苹果有下落了。我的眼线看到它曾出现在α裂缝中，由一个病毒携带着，可惜还不知道病毒的名字。不过目前暂没有出现在其他裂缝中的消息。”

阿泰伊尔接过信封后，又问道：“那坏消息是什么？”

“坏消息嘛，”达斯坦笑了笑说，“对你而言应该算是个坏消息。那就是你的艾吉奥被抓走了，有人最后一次看到他是在λ区。”

听到这里，阿泰伊尔的脸阴沉了下来，倒吸了口冷气后退了几步。达斯坦双手叉腰看着她说：“不要硬撑着了，到后面冷水泉那里去冷静一下吧。”

阿泰伊尔头也不回地冲到屋后面去了。

阿诺鼓起勇气问正咧着嘴笑着看阿泰伊尔好戏的达斯坦，他说：“为什么阿泰伊尔听到λ区会是这么个反应？”

达斯坦回头看了看阿诺，又看了看一旁同样一脸茫然的戴斯蒙德，说：“不，关键词是‘艾吉奥’和‘λ区’。你们一定不知道我有多么嫉妒艾吉奥。阿泰伊尔可以为了他，将自己心爱的金苹果扔进乱码中。其他人可没享受过这样的待遇。”

“但金苹果不还是出现在α裂缝中了，不是吗？”阿泰伊尔一边用手擦着嘴一边说道。

“还好吗？我的美人儿”达斯坦问道。

阿泰伊尔没有理会他，而是走到阿诺和戴斯蒙德面前对他俩说：“你们先去外面等我，我跟达斯坦商量些事之后就出来跟你们汇合。”

阿诺心领神会地挑了一下眉毛，推着戴斯蒙德走出去了。

“你要和我商量什么？”达斯坦问阿泰伊尔。

阿泰伊尔转身将达斯坦推倒在椅子上，自己则跨坐在达斯坦身上对他说道：“我想求你帮我一件事。”说着阿泰伊尔就将手伸向了达斯坦的下半身。

达斯坦摇着手指说：“如果是要去救你心爱的小宠物艾吉奥的话，打一炮可不行。”

阿泰伊尔用手猛地将达斯坦摁在椅子上无法动弹后，凑近他的脸说：“不，我只想让你帮我把那两只小鬼带到α裂缝去，让他们先去找金苹果。”

“那你呢？”达斯坦问。

“我去找艾吉奥。”阿泰伊尔说。

达斯坦伸出手拦腰抱住了阿泰伊尔说：“他到底有什么好，值得你到λ区去？”

阿泰伊尔轻抚着达斯坦的嘴唇，说：“我对他有一定的责任，即便他只是个复制人，但他那段记忆的原属者是我的后代。我不能让我的后代就这么被山德鲁折磨。”

“那好，”达斯坦说，“我答应你。但我有一个条件。”

“什么条件？”阿泰伊尔问。

“用你的‘时之吻’载那两个小家伙。”达斯坦说。

阿泰伊尔想了想，说：“成交。”说完便扎扎实实稳住了达斯坦的嘴。两人在通过口腔与舌头交换唾液之际，也在对方身上摸索着，解开对方上半身。阿泰伊尔的上衣被达斯坦从肩上剥落了一半滑到腰间，露出了洁白的酥胸。达斯坦的嘴唇离开了阿泰伊尔的烈焰红唇，游走在她的上半身，亲吻着她的身体……

然而，就在两人缠绵之际，戴斯蒙德不合时宜地闯了进来。见两人正在巫山云雨，戴斯蒙德下意识的用一只手蒙住了眼睛，说道：“真是不好意思打扰了二位，但是外面很危机。拉顿哈给顿正骑着机械章鱼到这里抓隐藏的病毒来了，要不了多久就杀到这边来了。”

“那我们就立刻动身。”阿泰伊尔说着，翻身离开达斯坦并穿好了自己的衣服。

达斯坦猛然将阿泰伊尔转过身来面对着他，对她说：“这一炮你可得找时间补偿给我。”

阿泰伊尔用手托住达斯坦的脸，亲吻了他的双唇之后，笑了笑，挣脱了达斯坦的手臂朝戴斯蒙德走了过去。并对戴斯蒙德说：“把阿诺叫上，你俩跟着他走。”

“什么？”戴斯蒙德诧异道，“我们跟着他去哪里？”

阿泰伊尔将达斯坦给她的信封塞到戴斯蒙德手里，对他说：“达斯坦载你们到α裂缝里，他这个矩阵的漏洞可会躲防御系统和补丁了。相信他能安全把你俩送过去。”

“你不跟我们一起去吗？”戴斯蒙德问。

“不了，”阿泰伊尔从窗户上翻身出去，说，“我现在要去别的地方，过几天和你们汇合。”说完，她便窜入慌乱的人群中消失了。

戴斯蒙德和达斯坦走出门，发现外面并没有阿诺的身影。

“奇怪，我不是让他在外面等我吗，怎么不见了？”戴斯蒙德摸着后脑勺说道。

达斯坦看着那些飞奔的机械章鱼，拍了拍戴斯蒙德肩膀，说：“我觉得托马斯被拉顿哈给顿抓走了。”

戴斯蒙德顺着达斯坦的目光看去，果然在一只机械章鱼的头上看到了被机械触手抓住的阿诺。戴斯蒙德还在犹豫要不要去救阿诺的时候，自己已经被达斯坦拉进了飞船里。达斯坦操纵着飞船关好舱门后问戴斯蒙德：“会驾驶飞船吗，雷伊？”

“我在矩阵里开过一两次，但技术不太好。”戴斯蒙德答道。

“能让它飞起来就行。”达斯坦说着，站起身拍了拍戴斯蒙德肩膀示意他坐到驾驶位上。戴斯蒙德坐稳之后，达斯坦对他说：“听着，等下你驾着‘时之吻’飞到章鱼头上去，我去把托马斯拉上来。”

“这计划可行吗？”戴斯蒙德问道。

“小伙子，”达斯坦说，“既然你祖宗阿泰尔都相信我了，你干嘛不信我这一次。”

“好吧，”戴斯蒙德看着操作盘上那密密麻麻的按钮，心虚的说，“我对你有信心，我是对我自己没信心。”

“照我说的做就行了，小子。”达斯坦说。

戴斯蒙德把心一横，启动了飞船，然后小心翼翼地朝拉顿哈给顿和机械章鱼开去。

话转阿诺这边。

阿诺和戴斯蒙德在等待阿泰伊尔的时候，发现集市上的人突然开始躁动并往他俩这个方向跑来。随后，他们在慌张的人群身后看到了狂奔而来的机械章鱼。

“你在外面把风，我进去通知阿泰伊尔。”戴斯蒙德对阿诺说完这句话就进屋去了。

阿诺其实还没回过神来，他看着那群机械章鱼出神。因为那个坐在其中一只巨大的机械章鱼身上的人很面熟。待那些章鱼靠的更近的时候，阿诺看清楚了那个人的脸。

那不是康纳吗？阿诺心想着。机械章鱼的移动速度也是快，就在阿诺思考的这一瞬间，它们已经过了阿诺的身边。阿诺不经意地往机械章鱼看了一眼，他忽然发现坐在机械章鱼上的康纳也在看着他。待阿诺还未反应过来，他就被机械章鱼提了起来。

现在，阿诺正被抓住他的机械章鱼触手举到它的头上摇晃着。这感觉比当初练习信仰之跃时还令人难受。阿诺看着在自己前方的康纳，心里盘算着：如果他只是一个复制人的话，应该保留有真正康纳的记忆吧？如果如阿尼马斯所映射出来的记忆的话……

阿诺鼓起勇气朝康纳放声大喊：“康纳！康纳！我是阿诺！你能让这个机械章鱼放我下来吗？摇得我头好晕！”

见康纳并没有理会他，阿诺又想了想，换了康纳的印第安名字拉顿哈给顿又朝康纳喊了一次。这次，康纳还是没有回头看他，倒是机械章鱼的触手将阿诺放到了自己的头上。这时，所有的机械章鱼也都停止了前进的步伐。而载着康纳的那只则转过身来，朝阿诺走来。

阿诺见康纳过来了，礼貌性地朝他笑了笑，说：“康……拉顿哈给顿，是我，阿诺·维克多·多里安。你还记得我吗？你的记忆里有我这么一个人吗？”

“阿诺·多里安。”康纳开口道。

“嗯，”阿诺点头说，“是我。”

康纳伸出了一只手，这只手马上变成无数的小触角触碰着阿诺的脸，阿诺内心惊恐万分，但为了不使康纳起疑，他表面故作镇定着。

康纳抚摸着阿诺的脸颊片刻后，又开口说：“法国人？”

“是的，我从巴黎来的。你还记得？”阿诺答道。

“阿诺·多里安。”康纳看着阿诺又重复说道。

无数的触角在阿诺脸上轻轻游荡着，阿诺总感觉自己下一秒就会被这些触角穿膛破肚。就在这个时刻，戴斯蒙德和达斯坦的飞船赶过来了。达斯坦打开船舱，探出半个身子，向阿诺伸出双臂说：“托马斯，快把你的手给我！”

阿诺听了达斯坦的话，心里寻思着托马斯是何许人也，想了一会儿发现托马斯是自己在这个世界的名字，于是立马高举双臂。达斯坦则顺势抓住了阿诺将他拖了起来。

“不！！！”看着飞走的阿诺，康纳怒吼道。顷刻间，更多的机械章鱼开始往飞船的方向奔来。

达斯坦将阿诺拖入船舱内后，关好门，赶走了正在驾驶飞船的戴斯蒙德，自己坐了上去。戴斯蒙德则将阿诺安顿在座位上坐好后，问他：“你还好吗，阿……托马斯？”

“我很好，”阿诺说，“我觉得那个拉顿哈给顿好像认识我，他刚才都没伤害我。”

“是嘛，”达斯坦回应阿诺道，“矩阵的保护程序居然还认识你这个肉身之人，真是奇迹。看来我们出去有希望了。”

此时，阿诺和戴斯蒙德听到飞船外传来一阵“噼里啪啦”的声音，两人凑到窗户边朝外面看，发现飞船周围围了一大群机械章鱼。戴斯蒙德回头对达斯坦说：“我们被章鱼包围了！”

“那些小章鱼，不足为奇。你们坐稳了，我们这就出发去α裂缝。”达斯坦说着，加足马力，飞船在机械章鱼的摇晃中挣脱了它们的束缚，飞出章鱼群，消失在了裂缝中……

看着自己已脱身，阿诺这时才发现阿泰伊尔没和他们在一起，于是问戴斯蒙德：“阿泰伊尔呢？她怎么不在飞船上？”

戴斯蒙德摸了摸头，说：“她……”

达斯坦接过戴斯蒙德话，说：“她去λ区了。她走前把你俩托付给我，让我将你们安全送到α裂缝中。”

阿诺移到达斯坦身边，问：“λ区是什么地方？她去那里干什么？不是说金苹果在α区吗？”

“她又不是去找金苹果，”达斯坦说，“她去找她‘心爱的’艾吉奥，那位让她能‘忘掉一切烦恼’的艾吉奥。至于λ区嘛。那个地方是矩阵里最恐怖的地方，只要被拉顿哈给顿抓起来没有被处理掉的病毒都会送去那里，在那里山德鲁可以用他们来进行古老的黑魔法或者科学实验，以打发他那些无聊的时间。”

“那么，艾吉奥就是病毒咯。”阿诺说。

“不，”达斯坦说，“他只是位复制人而已。只是不在矩阵的系统程序里，不在程序里的都被视为病毒。你和雷伊也是，阿泰伊尔也是。”

“那你也是病毒吗？”阿诺问道。

达斯坦笑着说：“不，我只是个漏洞，一个可以穿越任何裂缝的漏洞而已。还有什么问题吗。托马斯小美人儿？”

阿诺被达斯坦这么一问，顿时语塞了。戴斯蒙德顶上，问达斯坦道：“你们口中的山德鲁是谁？”

“哈，”达斯坦感叹着说，“山德鲁，亡灵法师山德鲁。这个矩阵的主宰，矩阵中的唯一的皇，神明般存在。没人有办法挑战他的权威，你只能同他商量，无法击败他。”

“真是令人大开眼界啊！”卡拉的声音突然传入阿诺的脑海中。阿诺急忙退回到自己的座位，说：“卡拉，你终于和我们联线了！”

“嘘，”卡拉说，“小声点，我现在还没有联戴斯蒙德。我先联上你的，我等你们到了α裂缝了再联线戴斯蒙德。”

听了卡拉的话，阿诺减小了自己音量，悄声问卡拉：“你怎么才跟我们联线。是路上遇到什么事了吗？”

“嘻嘻，”卡拉笑着说，“没有。我联上好久了，但一直都在偷听你们说话。话说，你们都找到阿泰尔了。那个女的真的是他吗？”

“我不是特别确定，可能是吧。”阿诺说。

卡拉兴奋地说：“那我好想看看她长什么样子。你知道，在祖先的基因记忆里，阿泰尔都是男人的形象。”

“卡拉，”阿诺突然冷静地说，“既然你没有联线戴斯蒙德，那我有个问题想问你可以吗？”

“什么问题，你问吧？”卡拉说。

阿诺看了看正在和达斯坦闲聊的戴斯蒙德，对卡拉说：“戴斯蒙德和他的父亲到底怎么了？之前听你们谈话，他好像和他父亲关系不好啊。”

卡拉沉默了一会儿后，对阿诺说：“不是不好。戴斯蒙德他……他死过一次。说是为了拯救全人类而死在了第一文明的圣殿内。因为他的死，姑父倍受打击，从阿萨辛导师的位置上隐退了下来。也因为戴斯蒙德尸体被圣殿骑士带回了阿氏企业，我们都无法为他举办一个像样的葬礼。当我……当我已卧底的身份参与了阿氏企业在北非的那个寻找祖先记忆的计划后，一次偶然的对阿尼马斯联网的探索，我发现了躲藏在阿尼马斯里面的戴斯蒙德意识。刚好，我结识了尤金，在尤金的帮助下我偷偷将戴斯蒙德的意识提取了出来，逃出了那个地方。又在寇氏姐妹的帮助下救出了尤金，我们一同寻找方法，将戴斯蒙德的意识注入到他被阿氏保存着的体内。戴斯蒙德就算是重生了。本来他重生后，我想把这件事告诉姑父姑母，让他俩高兴一下。但是戴斯蒙德让我不要告诉他们，他并不认为自己这次重生之后能活得很长久，告诉了两位老人，只会在他再次去世后更加痛苦。于是，他一直都是让我用雷伊·迈克冦这个假名字去欺骗姑父姑母……每次在农场看到大家为他建的小墓碑，我心里都五味成杂的。

“卡拉，”阿诺说，“你不用再多说了。我知道了。这……的确是很复杂的一件事。自己重生了，但却对未来并不憧憬。只希望这件事过去之后，你们能真正过上正常的生活。”

“谢谢你，阿诺，”卡拉说，“不过，请你别跟戴斯蒙德提起他这些事，要是他听到你说这些，肯定知道是我告诉你的，保不准会朝我发脾气。我都不想和他再争论这件事了。”

“嗯，我知道了，你放心吧。”阿诺说。

“好，那等你们到目的地了，我们再联络。”卡拉说完，关掉了联线。

阿诺也把头朝后仰，假装自己在休息，将自己之前经历过的和听到的都在脑海里再次整理着。

达斯坦驾着“时之吻”顺利穿越了裂缝。而后，他将飞船停靠在了一栋公寓的楼下。

三人下了飞船，达斯坦给了阿诺和戴斯蒙一把钥匙，说：“这是你们在这里栖身的地方。现在你们可以做两件事，一件是乖乖进公寓等着你们和蔼可亲的阿泰伊尔过来，但我不知道她会什么时候来；第二件则是你们自己根据信封里的资料先找到那个有阿泰伊尔的金苹果的人并把金苹果夺过来。”

“你不跟我们一起行动吗？”阿诺问。

“拜托，”达斯坦说，“我只答应了阿泰伊尔把你俩送过来。再给你们安全屋已经算附赠礼品了。我得让阿泰伊尔单独为了跳一段她当年在夜场最拿手的《天方夜谭》之后再来一发才算回本啊。”

“所以……？”阿诺和戴斯蒙德看着达斯坦问道。

“所以，”达斯坦说，“我们就此别过。后会有期了。”说完，达斯坦就离开。

阿诺看着戴斯蒙德，问道：“那我们接下来要做什么？”

戴斯蒙德把玩着手里的钥匙，略有所思地说：“我们先去休息一下，然后再去找金苹果。”

阿诺点头表示赞同。两人便上楼，走近了公寓里。

站在远处屋顶上看着阿诺和戴斯蒙德一举一动的达斯坦，此时也松了一口气。但时间并不允许他放送。下一秒，他就被人用枪指着后背。

“这里可不是你该来的地方，达斯坦。”拿枪的人说。

听到熟悉的声音，达斯坦笑了一声，对那人说：“我赌上我的时之刃，你今天也不会想杀了我。海森·肯威。”

海森拿开了抵在达斯坦后背上的枪。达斯坦举起双手作投降状，转身看着海森说：“哇哦，补丁大团长，别来无恙嘛。眼神还是那么犀利，能洞穿一切。”

海森收起了自己的枪，对达斯坦说：“少说废话了。难道你忘了我俩上次碰面时，我跟你说的话了吗？”

“记得，”达斯坦说，“大团长的话怎么可能会忘记。‘别让我再在α看到你’。你那阴阳顿挫的语调，我这辈子都没法忘记。可是大团长。这次我是受朋友所托，迫不得已啊。”

海森神情严肃地说：“朋友之托有怎样？你作为一个漏洞，我上次放过你就是个错误。没有及时给你这个漏洞打上补丁，矩阵的运转多少都会受到影响。所以这次我不会放过你的，跟我回修复大楼去。”

“不不不，大团长，你错了，”达斯坦撇着嘴笑着说，“我这么一个渺小的漏洞，见证着矩阵的发展，她可得留我到她停止运转的时刻啊。不然又得少一位历史见证人了。大团长，你就当这次没看到我，要是下次需要我帮忙的时候，我一定还你这个人情。”

“你……”海森厉声说道。

达斯坦笑着保持着投降的姿势，后退了几步从屋顶上跳了下去。

海森立马跑了过去，往楼下看了看。

“大团长。”达斯坦的声音在海森右上方出现了。海森闻声抬头，看到达斯坦骑着辆飞行摩托，正看着他说话。

“你放心，我说话算话的。再会了！”达斯坦说完骑着摩托飞向了拥挤的车流中。

“算你走运。”海森说着，走下楼去。

……


	5. Chapter 5

“你说，我们找对路了吗？”阿诺跟在戴斯蒙德身后戳着他的脊梁骨问道。

戴斯蒙德看了看四周，说：“应该是这边没错。错也是卡拉错了。她把路找错了。”

“关我什么事！你们不会自己在里面找吗？！我看你们全是一堆数据好不好！”卡拉在联线的另一头气急败坏地说道。

“好好好，大小姐，”戴斯蒙德说，“别生气。我们感觉我们就快到了。还有，阿诺，你别一直戳我。”

“我只是有点害怕而已。”阿诺慌张地环顾着四周说着。

戴斯蒙德打开阿诺戳他后背的手指，说：“我也害怕好吗？信上的地址是叫暗巷。我们找到的这个光线确实不好，周围的人如饥似渴地看着我们。”

“你……”阿诺刚想对戴斯蒙德说，他不是在阿尼马斯里面待过，为何会到了差不多的环境还感觉害怕，但又想到了卡拉的话，就把后面要说的话又咽了回去。

很快，两人发现他们走到了暗巷的尽头。而位于尽头的是一扇厚重的铁质大门。戴斯蒙德使劲敲了几下铁门。铁门上方被打开了一个小窗口，里面的人露出一双凶神恶煞的眼睛，问他俩：“什么事？”

“我是……”戴斯蒙德看着手中的信说道，“我们从墨西哥的华瑞斯来，受西莱斯·格拉贝斯受之托，要来找警长艾迪·圭拉。”

“艾迪·圭拉并不在，这里只有金·埃万斯。”里面的声音回答着。

戴斯蒙德顿时不知该如何回答。里面的人等了一分钟，见他俩没任何反应，就拉上了小窗口。

阿诺看着戴斯蒙德手中的信，问：“难道有什么错吗？”

“不知道，”戴斯蒙德说，“信上只写了墨西哥、华瑞斯、西莱斯·格拉贝斯，老牛仔。这几个词。”

卡拉的声音突然传了进来，她说：“我看了一下那封信，这是段谜语，你们给我一些时间，我来破解一下。好久都没有玩破解程序了。”

“那要等多久呢？”阿诺问。

卡拉笑着说：“要不了多久的，你俩增进一下友谊的功夫就好了。”

阿诺和戴斯蒙德面面相觑，一时间不知道该聊什么的好，于是两人就这么沉默着，各自找打发时间的事。

时间就这么一分一秒地过去了……就在两人准备催促卡拉的时候，这时，铁门打开了，从里面滚出来了一个衣衫褴褛的人。待那人完全翻滚离开铁门之后，门又被关上，门上的小窗口打开了。那双凶神恶煞的眼睛看着外面说：“你失去了再次来到这里的资格了。谢伊·寇马克。”

“等等……”谢伊勉强站起来，跑到铁门下说，“能让圭拉先生再给我一次机会吗？这次我一定不会跟他撒谎，我保证告诉你们金苹果真正所在地方！”

“圭拉先生需要的根本不是什么金苹果。你知道他需要什么的。希望你下次来的时候能带上你的‘通行证’。”里面的人说。说完关上了窗口。

谢伊朝地上吐了一口吐沫，摇晃着身体正准备离开，却发现自己被两个小青年拦了下来。

“怎么，我在里面热脸贴冷屁股，在这外面还要被次时代打劫？”谢伊苦笑道。

“你刚说你知道金苹果在哪里？”戴斯蒙德问谢伊道。

谢伊瞪大了眼睛笑道：“原来你们是为了金苹果啊……不过，我现在可没有金苹果，你们在这里打劫了我也没用。”

“那它在哪里？”戴斯蒙德逼问道。

“等等戴斯，”阿诺打断戴斯蒙德说，“我觉得这个人很眼熟，我曾经在哪里见过。而且并不面善。”

谢伊听到了这句话，顿时来了兴致，调侃阿诺道：“那你觉得什么样的人面善？”

“我……”阿诺瞬间语塞了。

谢伊双手叉腰仔细打量了一下阿诺和戴斯蒙德，说：“你俩也是来俱乐部里找圭拉先生的？想找他做买卖？寻求庇护躲过对于系统漏洞的巡查？”

“嘿，戴斯，我解开那串谜题了！”卡拉的声音突然出现了。

“哦，是什么意思？”戴斯蒙德问。

谢伊好奇地看着两人，说：“你们在和谁说话？”

“这与你无关。”戴斯蒙德说。

“那我是不是可以走了呢，两位先生？”谢伊问道。

阿诺走上前拦住了谢伊，对他说：“不，你不能走。”

戴斯蒙德看了看阿诺和谢伊，对卡拉说：“你说吧。”

“好，”卡拉说，“你们手里那封信看上去写的是关于一个牛仔的事情，但这其实是矩阵里面那些漏洞相互传递信息所使用的‘鸡同鸭讲’，以防消息传到敌人手里时泄露了。这些词经过我重新编写排列之后显示出来的信息是——‘以本·迈克冦的名义，我们愿意以海森·肯威的人头来交换你从病毒手里得到的金苹果’。”

戴斯蒙德看着谢伊，对卡拉说：“显然，我觉得我们不用去杀那个叫海森·肯威的人，没准我们已经找到了那枚病毒。”

“是吗？可我没发现你们附近有金苹果的数据……该死，他已经越过农田了。”卡拉说。

“谁越过农田了？！”戴斯蒙德紧张道。

“是猎手。他追到这边来了。”卡拉回答道。

戴斯蒙德全身震颤了一下，问：“那我爸妈呢？他们……”

“你爸妈跟我爸妈都参加骑行旅去了。现在农场里就我一个人。”卡拉说。

“那……”戴斯蒙德咽了咽口水，说，“那你快我传送出去，先把猎手那边解决了再说。”

“其实不用……”卡拉刚想说什么，但话只说了一半就断线了。

“戴斯，怎么了？”阿诺看到戴斯蒙德一脸焦急便问他。

戴斯蒙德没有理会阿诺，而是走到谢伊面前，指着他说：“你不是知道金苹果在哪里吗？说吧，你想用什么做交换？”

“你们在用脑波和外面联线？”谢伊说道，“看来你们不是矩阵里面的人。那我没什么好跟你们交换的。”

戴斯蒙德用手肘将谢伊猛地抵在了墙上，并伸出袖箭的剑刃指着他说：“你必须跟我们做这笔交易。”

谢伊挑了下眉毛，说：“那好吧，你俩跟我去修复大楼帮我取一样东西，我就答应把金苹果给你们。”

“什么东西？”戴斯蒙德问道。

谢伊摸着戴斯蒙德的袖箭，感叹道：“她还是这么美，这么锋利，一剑封喉，真理涌现。你们跟着我去修复大楼之后我自然会告诉你们。”

“你说去就去吗？你要怎么证明你真的拥有金苹果？”阿诺问谢伊道。

谢伊凑到阿诺跟前问他：“你又凭什么怀疑我没有？既然我能答应和你们交易，你们也看到我还有胆量去找圭拉先生，说明我真的知道金苹果的下落。”

戴斯蒙德把阿诺拉到了一边，对谢伊说：“那就请你带路吧。时间紧迫。”

谢伊咧着嘴角笑着走在了前方。

“戴斯蒙德，发生了什么事？你怎么这么轻易就相信了那个谢伊说的话？这有点不像你啊。”阿诺对戴斯蒙德说道。

“猎手已经到了农场了。”戴斯蒙德说。

“什么？！”阿诺有些惊讶说道，“不是说农场不会被……”

“我也不知道怎么会这样。现在农场里只有卡拉一个人，我很担心她。想要是能找到金苹果再找办法把自己传送出去。”戴斯蒙德说。

阿诺看着走在前面的谢伊，说：“看起来现在也只好孤注一掷一次了。”

谢伊领着两人往前走了没几步就突然停了下来。

“怎么了？你反悔了？”戴斯蒙德急忙问道。

谢伊从自己的衣服里掏出一把钥匙拿在手里朝两人晃了晃，说：“我们走捷径。这样更不容易被那帮补丁和清理病毒的机械章鱼抓住。”说完，谢伊将插入了他面前的一扇并不显眼的门中，他转动了门把手，朝两人挥手让他们也跟着自己进来。

阿诺和戴斯蒙德进了门之后，发现自己已站在了另外一个地方。

“这是哪儿？”阿诺看着四周问。

谢伊边整理自己的衣服，边说：“这里就是修复大楼内部。你俩跟我来。”说着，谢伊朝一个偏僻的角落走去。阿诺和戴斯蒙德也随后跟上。见阿诺和戴斯蒙德跟上来之后，谢伊指着下方某个位置说：“你们看好那个跟别人打招呼带礼貌的男人，他叫海森·肯威。而你们要做的就是杀了他。带上这个把他的尸体装在这里面。”说着谢伊就掏出了一个磁盘状的东西塞给了戴斯蒙德。

戴斯蒙德拿着磁盘看了看问谢伊：“这是什么？要怎么用？”

“你们在杀掉他之后，趁他的身体还没变为数据之前把这个放到他身体上方就行了。”谢伊说。

戴斯蒙德又看了看磁盘，说：“好。就按你说的来。”然后示意阿诺跟他一起行动。

等他俩离开自己之后，谢伊从衣服里掏出了另外一把钥匙，打开了他们来时的门，回头看了看准备行动的两人，嘲讽道：“真是对不住了小朋友，金苹果我不会给你们的。如果你们够幸运杀掉了海森，我还是会回来捞这个便宜的。”说完进入了门中，并关上了门。

阿诺和戴斯蒙德悄悄潜到了楼下，他俩看到海森正站在前方专心致志得看着报纸。于是，两人商量偷偷摸过去左右包抄海森。计划好后，阿诺走左路，戴斯蒙德走右路，两人半蹲着身子、放轻脚步，慢慢朝海森靠近。但他俩万万没想到的是，在距离海森还有三米远的地方，他俩就被埋伏在附近的海森的手下击晕在地。听到后面一阵响动后的海森淡定地合上了报纸，转身走到躺倒在地的阿诺和戴斯蒙德的跟前。

“大团长，要立即处置他们吗？”一个手下问海森。

海森举起手示意道：“不用，他俩并不是系统漏洞也不是病毒。把他俩带到审问室里。我要亲自审问他们。”

“明白，大团长。”手下齐声说道。

然后，阿诺和戴斯蒙德就被海森的手下带到了修复大楼的审问室里关了起来。

半响，阿诺和戴斯蒙德清醒了过来，发现自己双腿被绑在了椅子上，他们座位前摆了很多吃的喝的，坐在他们对面的海森则微笑着看着他们，开口说：“放轻松，小伙子们。我知道你们不是矩阵里的人。我就想和你们聊聊，桌上的东西随便吃，没关系。”

“你想从我们这里知道什么？”戴斯蒙德警觉地问道。

海森歪着头指着戴斯蒙德说：“聪明人。我就想知道你们为什么要来到矩阵里面。你们也不属于我管理，为什么想要来刺杀我？”

戴斯蒙德刚要张嘴的时候，被突然间闯进来的海森手下打断了。

“李，你没看到我跟我的客人们正在聊天吗？”海森对他手下说道。

“抱歉大团长，”李说，“可是，那个人来了。这次带了更多的章鱼挤在大厅里。”

海森双手撑着桌子，闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，说：“真心不能让人省心。”又看着阿诺和戴斯蒙德说：“抱歉，失陪一下。你们先在这里想想要怎么跟我说。我回来再聊。”说完起身跟李一起出去了。

看到海森出去之后。阿诺和戴斯蒙德努力地晃动着自己的双腿，想从捆绑中挣脱出来，但晃动了好久都无济于事。

“阿诺，”戴斯蒙德说，“真是对不起，我让你也陷入了这个局面。”

正在努力晃动身体的阿诺说：“别这么说。我也很担心卡拉。我应该阻止你跟着谢伊来才是。”

就在阿诺说话间，他和戴斯蒙德脸上分别挨了一记耳光。两人头朝后仰，发现阿泰伊尔正站在他俩身后。

“阿泰伊尔！”阿诺和戴斯蒙德兴奋地叫道。

“小声点！”阿泰伊尔说，“你俩居然捅了这么个篓子。”说完，阿泰伊尔蹲下身替他们解开捆绑他俩的绳索。

“这件事主要是我造成的，跟阿诺没关系。”戴斯蒙德说。

“是嘛，”阿泰伊尔邪魅地笑道，“那接下来的事就跟他有关系了。”

“接下来什么事？”阿诺问道。这时他听到远处传来了嘈杂声。

解开了两人的绳索之后，阿泰伊尔按住他俩的肩膀示意他俩继续坐着保持原样。然后，对阿诺耳语道：“你知道如何拒绝一个人吧？”

“知道。怎么……”阿诺还想问，回头发现阿泰伊尔已经不见了。而这时，关押他俩的门则打开了。进来的不是别人，正是拉顿哈给顿。

看着背后伸出无数触手处于半裸状态下的拉顿哈给顿，阿诺和戴斯蒙德都心惊胆战地咽了口口水。只听拉顿哈给顿对着阿诺说：“快跟我走，我已经把海森搞定了。他现在不会来妨碍我俩。”说完，一把抓住了阿诺的手把他拉了出去。

“等一下！”阿诺拼命挣扎着想挣脱拉顿哈给顿的手，但无济于事。阿诺于是加速跑到了拉顿哈给顿前面，转身看着他说：“等一下，我并不想跟你走。”

“难道你想留在这里？”拉顿哈给顿问他。

“我也不想留在这里。”阿诺说。

拉顿哈给顿捏紧了阿诺的手臂，说：“那还废话什么，跟我走就是了。”

阿诺狠狠咬了一下拉顿哈给顿的抓住他的那只手，那只手顷刻松开了。阿诺看着他说：“我不留在这里，但我不想跟着你离开。”

随即，阿诺上开了双臂，说：“我是病毒，你来灭了我吧。”

拉顿哈给顿放下了阿诺的手臂，对柔声他说：“不，你不是病毒。你是阿诺，是来自巴黎的那个天真的小个子，那个想为父亲复仇却毫无头绪的小笨蛋。我记忆中有三分之二的快乐都是你带给我的，你怎么会是我要杀掉的病毒。”

阿诺眼含泪光，看着拉顿哈给顿说：“原来你还记得我。我以为我俩再度相遇时，已忘记了对方。”

拉顿哈给顿轻抚着阿诺的脸颊，说：“我怎么会忘了你，我的小阿诺。我们还有很多事情没有去完成不是吗？”

阿诺感动地抱住了拉顿哈给顿。头抵着拉顿哈给顿肩膀的他，看到戴斯蒙德在拉顿哈给顿身后不远的地方在朝他打暗号，示意他到屋顶去。阿诺这才反应过来，虽然这个拉顿哈给顿拥有康纳的记忆，但终究不是他本人。阿诺的心顿时冷静了下来。他对拉顿哈给顿说：“那我们要从哪里出去？”

“直接从大门出去不就好了？”拉顿哈给顿说。

阿诺想了想，说道：“你那些机械章鱼攀爬能力那么好，不如从屋顶离开，我还没坐在章鱼头上感受它们的攀爬。”

“那好，”拉顿哈给顿说，“我无所谓。”说着就带着阿诺直接爬上了修复大楼的屋顶。

到了屋顶上，拉顿哈给顿自己先做到了一只机械章鱼的头上，接着伸出手要拉阿诺上去。阿诺犹豫地往屋檐方向退了几步。

“不用害怕，快上来吧。他们比熊温柔多了。”拉顿哈给顿说。

阿诺觉得自己这样欺骗现在这个拉顿哈给顿也于心不忍，毕竟他的样貌和那些记忆属于自己曾经爱过的人。他觉得自己应该给他说明白才是。而就在这个时候，阿泰伊尔驾着“时之吻”出现了阿诺的身后，她加足火力朝拉顿哈给顿和屋顶上的机械章鱼开了几炮之后，趁着滚滚的黑烟，戴斯蒙德打开了飞船的舱门将阿诺拉了进去。

待阿诺进飞船后，阿泰伊尔立马改变了飞船的航向，逃离了修复大楼。

“戴斯，现在你来驾驶‘时之吻’，目的地是矩阵主城我的家。坐标我已经设置好了，你只管驾驶就可以了。”阿泰伊尔离开驾驶座位说道。

戴斯蒙德立即过去拿起了方向盘。

阿诺这才回过神来，环顾了一下飞船里的人。发现有一个他没见过的清秀男子正躺在一旁，双目紧闭。阿泰伊尔则做到他身边，耐心地照顾着他。

阿诺走到他们身边，问道：“阿泰伊尔，这位是……？”

“这位就是能让达斯坦用一千种词汇来黑化他的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”阿泰伊尔回答道。

阿诺坐在阿泰伊尔身边，对她说：“你真厉害，一个人就能去危险的地方把人救出来。”

阿泰伊尔一边给艾吉奥擦拭着伤口一边说：“救他是应该的。我需要他。他拥有艾吉奥的所有记忆。而且……”阿泰伊尔笑了笑，继续说：“他保留了艾吉奥最俊俏时期的脸庞。他也算是你的祖先，你俩都这么清秀惹人爱。”

阿诺不好意思地摸了摸脸，然后想起卡拉的事，便对阿泰伊尔说：“我们回到你家了，那金苹果怎么办？戴斯的妹妹那边也有敌手，很难对付的。”

“你知道我是怎么知道你们在α裂缝中的修复大楼里的吗？”阿泰伊尔问阿诺。

阿诺摇了摇头。

阿泰伊尔笑着说：“就是卡拉告诉我的。她目前还没大碍。等回我家后我就让戴斯回现实世界去。”

“可是我们还没有拿到金苹果啊？”阿诺说。

阿泰伊尔神秘兮兮地笑了笑，说：“他要是真心想回去，也不是没有别的办法。”

阿诺沉默地看了看戴斯蒙德，心想，不知道外面的世界变成什么样了。

“你呢？你还在难过吗？”阿泰伊尔问阿诺。

“我难过什么？”阿诺问道。

阿泰伊尔转过身，翘起二郎腿看着阿诺说：“矩阵的这个保护程序可是拥有拉顿哈给顿的记忆的。除了那些奇怪的触手，简直能以假乱真。除非……”

“除非什么？”阿诺着急地问道。

阿泰伊尔挑逗性地看着阿诺说：“除非你铁石心肠。要是我们没向那堆章鱼开火，你说不定就跟着他走了。”

阿诺陷入了沉默中，因为就在刚才的屋顶上，自己确实有那么一刻想要坐到那章鱼的头上。

阿泰伊尔见阿诺沉默了，便伸出手拍着他的肩膀说：“别在想了。记住他只是有你的康纳的记忆而已，并不是真的他。”

阿诺抓住她的手，问：“你怎么知道我跟康纳……”

“傻，”阿泰伊尔笑着说，“当初可是我去找的你们俩，你俩就在一起。”

啊，是啊，阿诺心里想着，当初一起提供了样本给阿泰尔，后来自己擅自又去找了刺客宗师，但没想到的是，这一次却这么分别了，不知道还能不能再回去，再回到康纳身边，再回到那个充满欢声笑语的庄园……想到这些，阿诺流下了眼泪。

这时，躺着的艾吉奥突然开口对阿诺说道：“你一个大男人哭什么。”

“艾吉奥！”阿诺惊呼。

阿泰伊尔听到阿诺的惊呼，也转过头去看。发现艾吉奥已经睁开了双眼。她握起艾吉奥的一只手，关切地问道：“我的翡冷翠玫瑰，感觉好些了吗？”

艾吉奥满眼深情地看着阿泰伊尔说：“夜色下撩人的女神，你还欠我一支舞，我怎么舍得在还其之前就离开。”

阿泰伊尔一手捧住艾吉奥的脸颊，微笑着说：“那你还做出这种被关进λ区的蠢事。难道只想在梦中再看我的舞蹈？”

“你的舞，在我梦中已演过无数次。我期待着你在我眼前而不是在我梦里，迎着月光舞出最美的故事。我之所以被关进λ区是因为……”艾吉奥说着用手肘直起了身体，阿泰伊尔连忙放了个枕头在他腰后面让他靠着。艾吉奥坐起来之后，说：“我之所以被关进了λ区，其实也算是幸运。因为抓我的人是海森，不是拉顿哈给顿。因为我并不是漏洞，海森就把我移交到了λ区。”

“可你是怎么招惹到海森的？”阿泰伊尔看着艾吉奥，忧心忡忡地问道。

艾吉奥笑了笑，说：“我是为了你。”

“为了我？”阿泰伊尔问。

“是的，”艾吉奥说，“我多次欺骗你说我只是在矩阵各区和裂缝中逛逛，其实我一直在追踪那颗被你扔进乱码中的金苹果。说也好笑，当初告诉我金苹果在乱码中被病毒占有的人，其实是达斯坦。于是，我就开始追踪金苹果的下落。本来矩阵中的病毒就在拉顿哈给顿的打压下所剩无几，能进入到乱码中的更是厉害的。这么一来二去，很快我就追踪到，你的金苹果在一个叫谢伊·寇马克的病毒的手中。于是，我一路跟踪他到了ζ裂缝中，并找到了关于金苹果的线索。可惜，我疏忽了，被他发现，他以为我是系统漏洞，便故意引来了补丁大队。我防不胜防，所以……”

阿泰伊尔眼含暖光看着艾吉奥，说：“谢谢你，我的小玫瑰。谢谢你做的这些。”

艾吉奥说：“你不来拯救我，我也没法告诉你这些，我的女神。对了，关于金苹果的线索……”

阿泰伊尔伸出一个指头放到艾吉奥的嘴唇上，对他说：“嘘，你现在要做的只是好好休息。让我来计划接下来的事。”说完这些，阿泰伊尔招呼阿诺照看艾吉奥，自己则走到了戴斯蒙德身边，问他道：“戴斯，你现在很想回现实世界吗？”

“怎么了？”戴斯蒙德问。

“我的意思是这样的，”阿泰伊尔解释说，“如果你现在着急着回现实世界去帮助卡拉，我们就回我家，我用电击的办法让你回去，但那个办法你要是承受不了，也可能就死在矩阵里。如果你不着急的话，我想现在就改变航向去ζ裂缝中，把金苹果找回来，那样你就能安全出去了。”

“我……”戴斯蒙德犹豫了。

阿泰伊尔一手摁着戴斯蒙德肩膀说：“你要考虑清楚。两个办法，一个是你的痛苦，另一个则让你多受担心亲人的煎熬。”

戴斯蒙德沉默着思考了一会儿后，一只手按住太阳穴，说：“卡拉，你现在能听到我说话吗？”

静默的一分钟。

“我能听到，戴斯。你现在不用过来，我在地下室里还算安全……猎手似乎……离开了。我没听到地面上的动静了……监控器里也没再看到他的身影。”卡拉回应道。

“是真的吗？你不要骗我。从小到大，即便你自己身处在危险之中，都会欺骗我们你很好。你真的安全吗？”戴斯蒙德担忧地说。

“我很好，”卡拉沉着地说，“你跟着他们去找金苹果吧。这不正是你进去的目的之一吗？现在阿泰尔也找到了，再找到金苹果就胜利在望了啊。别放弃哦，老哥。当初让你混在污水里混进阿氏大楼你都没抱怨一句的。”

戴斯蒙德笑道：“其实那次我是待在瓶子里的。你真的没事吗？我可能要好一会儿才能回去帮你。”

“我真的没事。你就放心地去找金苹果吧。”卡拉说。

“好，”戴斯蒙德说，“既然你这么坚决了，那等我找到金苹果之后再联线吧。”


	6. Chapter 6

“OK。”卡拉说完，关掉了联线。她伸了个懒腰，全然忘记了指着她后背那把冰冷的枪。

“好了，我按照你说的已经说了。你还想做什么。如果是杀我的话，那我无话可说，山姆叔叔。”卡拉对那个用枪指着她的人说道。

“现在，”山姆举着刚刚从卡拉脖子上取下的项链说，“告诉我，这副项链你是如何得到的。”

……


	7. Chapter 7

和卡拉联线完毕后，戴斯蒙德用手扶住了自己的额头陷入了沉思。

“你还好吗，戴斯？”阿泰伊尔问道。

戴斯蒙德眨了一下眼睛，直起了身子，说道：“刺客宗师，告诉我如何去ζ裂缝。或者说，你亲自来驾驶？”

“让我来吧。”阿泰伊尔说着，接过了方向盘。等她坐稳后对戴斯蒙德说：“你放心，我们会尽快找到金苹果的。ζ裂缝，我对那里再熟悉不过了。”

……

去ζ裂缝的路程十分的漫长，漫长到大家都感觉自己在飞船里度过了好几年似的。其实只有几个小时的路程而已。

而阿诺也在这几个小时里见证了复制人的奇迹——短短几个小时，艾吉奥就已经恢复的差不多了。在他们停靠在ζ裂缝的一处偏僻的地下隧道里时，阿诺感觉自己都无法打过艾吉奥了。同时，他内心也生出了些许疑问，便找到艾吉奥问：“艾吉奥，我有个问题不知道当问不当问。”

“什么问题？关于泡女孩子或者男孩子的？”艾吉奥坏笑着看着他。

“不不不，”阿诺说，“我不是问那方面的。我是想问，你……”

艾吉奥挑着眉毛看着他，等待着他的下半句话。

阿诺叹了一口气，靠近艾吉奥耳语道：“我想问你，你知道自己其实只是个复制人吗？”

艾吉奥点头说：“知道啊，阿泰伊尔一开始就让我明白自己的身份了。”

“那你和阿泰伊尔……你们俩……”阿诺尴尬地说着。

“哈，”艾吉奥安慰阿诺说，“古罗马有位诗人曾说过‘浮生喜乐，岂云难得，把握今日，莫使蹉跎。心无忧愧，言自慷慨。今日既已善用，明朝晴雨无碍’。”

“说的真好，”阿诺摸了摸头说，“可是我不太明白。”

艾吉奥吹了个口哨，对阿诺说：“今日即今日，活在当下只因今日不再回。”说完拍了拍阿诺的肩膀走远了。

活在当下是吗？阿诺思考着艾吉奥的话。正当阿诺在思考的时候，被阿泰伊尔从后面猛地拍了一掌。她对阿诺说：“要想什么等这件事过了再去思考你的人生。现在我们要进到圣殿骑士的实验室里面去。等下别跟丢了。”

圣殿骑士的实验室？是我当初被关的那个圣殿骑士实验室吗？阿诺惊讶地想着。不过，两分钟后，他就有了故地重游的感觉。

“奇怪？”艾吉奥看着空旷的实验室疑惑道。

“怎么了？”戴斯蒙德问。

艾吉奥托着下巴说：“这么如死寂一般的安静，你们都没感觉出来吗？实验室的隔音效果不可能这么好。”

“进去看看不就知道了。”阿诺说。

“说的也是。”艾吉奥说着就跃跃欲试准备爬到实验室的外墙找窗户翻进去。

“不用你们费力了。”阿泰伊尔不知从什么地方冒出来，说道。

艾吉奥问：“怎么了？”

阿泰伊尔指了指实验室，做了一个十分无奈的表情后，说：“我刚才翻进去看了一下。里面已经没有活人了。”

“怎么回事？”其余三人异口同声道。

艾吉奥拍了一下脑门，大喊：“糟糕，那东西也不要……”话没说完就冲到实验室门口，踹开了大门冲了进去。

阿诺、戴斯蒙德和阿泰伊尔跟在艾吉奥身后也跑了进去。进到实验室后，阿诺看到实验室地上到处都躺着疑似圣殿骑士的尸体。他一边走一边看着地上的尸体，在一具尸体身边停了下来。

“怎么了，阿诺？”戴斯蒙德走到他身边问道。

阿诺端详着那具尸体说道：“这个女的长得好像我还待在实验室的时候，那段记忆中那位名叫爱丽丝的女孩。”

戴斯蒙德一手搭在阿诺的肩上，说：“但那并不是你真实的记忆不是吗？快走吧，再不走就追不上那两人了。”

阿诺看着女孩的尸体点了点头，跟着戴斯蒙德离开去追艾吉奥和阿泰伊尔了。

大家跟着艾吉奥一直跑到了实验室的废物堆前才停了下来。艾吉奥发疯似的跑进废物堆了，双手刨了起来，边刨嘴里边念念有词道：“在哪里？他在哪里？别告诉我被人带走了！”

“艾吉奥，你在找什么？需要我们帮忙吗？”阿泰伊尔问道。

艾吉奥伸出一根手指头摇了摇，说：“不，我马上就要找到了……”说完，他探进了半个身子到废物堆了，然后从里面扯出了一个透明罐子，对其余三人说：“我找到了。各位，我所说的金苹果的线索就是这个。”

当艾吉奥将透明罐子里的东西正脸转给大家看时，阿泰伊尔看到后大笑了起来，指着透明罐子说：“就这个？马利克的头？你的意思是金苹果藏在了马利克的头里？”

“不，我是亲眼看见谢伊抱着头跑到这片废物堆，再把头放在罐子里埋在了废物堆中的。这颗头里要是没有金苹果，至少他应该也知道点什么。”艾吉奥说。

“可是，一颗头能说话吗？”阿诺问道。

艾吉奥打开了罐子，取出了马利克的头，说：“那我们就试试吧。”

被艾吉奥从罐子里拿出来后的马利克，深吸了一口气，使劲咳嗽了几声后，睁开了自己的双眼。他看到周围有四双眼睛正满是好奇地看着他，便浑身不自在，挣脱了艾吉奥的手，飞了起来，对四人说道：“你们都是谁？不知道打扰了我睡觉会挨骂吗？”

“头还会飞！圣殿的技术已经这么高了？”阿诺说。

“闭嘴，菜鸟！”马利克说，“我可是由伟大的亡灵法师山德鲁制造出来的，什么圣殿听都没听说过！”

笑意还没过的阿泰伊尔看着马利克说：“那你怎么会出现在圣殿骑士实验室的废物堆里呢？”

“这个容我想想。”马利克说并立即陷入了沉思状态。他瞥眼看到阿诺和戴斯蒙德在盯着他看，就怒吼过去：“看什么看！没看过一颗头在沉思吗？！”

“不，你误会了，我只是……哎，算了。不打扰你沉思了。”戴斯蒙德说。

马利克白了他们一眼，双目紧闭陷入了回忆中。

“嗯，”马利克略有所思道，“我想起来了。前几天我到ζ裂缝里来玩，结果被一个叫谢伊的人设下圈套抓住了。他还挖出了我一只眼，往我头颅里塞进了一枚金属块。那枚金属块现在就在我大脑里，还影响我思考问题。接着他就跑来了这个实验室，他好像跟实验室里的人很熟似的，还跟人要了个罐子，把我塞了进去。那罐子空间太窄了，什么事都不能做，除了睡觉。”

阿泰伊尔用手肘捅了捅艾吉奥说：“我就说他脑子里不可能装有金苹果。”

“金苹果？”马利克急促地说，“我脑子里有金苹果啊！就那一小块烦人的金苹果碎片！你们快帮我把它取出来！”

“那我们要怎么才能取出来？”戴斯蒙德问。

“笨蛋！愚蠢！”马利克骂道，“你们在一个实验室里，难道实验室里没有用来开膛破肚的工具吗？快帮我取出那块碎片，痛死我了！影响我智力正常发挥。”

“好吧，马利克，”阿泰伊尔说，“我们这就帮你取出来。”说完要伸手去抱住马利克的头。

马利克退后了一步，说：“我不需要你们抱着我去，我自己就能过去。”说着就朝实验室里飞了过去。

大家在圣殿的实验室里找了半天，找到了一些动外科手术用的工具。他们在一张空桌上放了块软垫，马利克顺势就停在了上面。

艾吉奥坐到马利克面前，问：“谢伊当天是挖的你哪只眼睛？”

“我的左眼。”马利克说。

大家这才发现，马利克的左眼发出的是玻璃眼珠的光泽。

“等等，”马利克突然意识到什么，开口道，“你们不会想从我眼睛里取出那碎片吧？我不是说了吗？碎片早被我挤进我大脑脑髓里面了，因为当时太痒了，现在又太痛。你们又不是埃及祭司，从我眼睛那边绝对取不出来。”

阿泰伊尔弯下腰看着马利克说：“那你是要我们给你做开颅手术咯？可我们不会缝合啊。”

“我就没指望你们给我缝合，但我宁愿不要头盖骨也不想让那块碎片在我脑子里再待上一秒。”马利克说。

阿泰伊尔拿起手术刀对马利克说：“那你忍着痛，我们要开始了。”

“要做就快点！”马利克催促道。

阿泰伊尔先让艾吉奥用剃须刀刮掉了马利克的所有头发，自己再用手术刀割掉了马利克头顶上的头皮，再取出钻子在天灵盖上钻了几个孔，又用手术锯锯开了头骨。又招呼戴斯蒙德用手电筒照着马利克的大脑，方便自己找到碎片。

无事可做的阿诺，只能在一旁跟马利克聊天。

“疼吗？马利克？”阿诺问。

“就像挠痒痒一样，还没碎片摩擦着脑髓痛。“马利克回答道。

阿诺环顾了一下四周，又问马利克：“那你知道这里发生了什么了吗？怎么里面的人都死光了？”

“是啊马利克，你要是知道这里发生过什么就告诉我们。我们都想知道。”艾吉奥附和道。

马利克撇了撇嘴，跟艾吉奥说：“小伙子，其实那天那个谢伊发现了你之后，并不单单叫来了补丁大队，他还叫来了毒霸。只不过补丁大队的人早一步发现了你。你也是幸运，毒霸后面来了，这里的人还没来得及逃就被蜂拥而至的机械章鱼给捅死了。那天毒霸似乎心情不好，尸都没收就走了。”

“可是，那个时候的你不是已经在罐子里吗？”艾吉奥好奇道，“你怎么知道这些的？”

“我能感知到。”马利克说。

就在他们说话间，阿泰伊尔在马利克的脑组织中找到了碎片并顺利取了出来。

“太好了，终于可以愉快的再度思考问题了。”马利克边说边摇晃脑袋准备飞走，不想被阿泰伊尔用手术刀插到脑子里摁了下来。她说：“你再告诉我们拿到了碎片之后，去哪里才能找到剩下的？”

“我怎么知道？”马利克说。

阿泰伊尔看着他说道：“我听过一个传闻。矩阵里有三个先知。两个属于迈克冦家族，另外一个则只有一颗头颅。我猜那第三位先知一定就是你，你不能透露一点点信息给我们吗？”

“我为什么要告诉你们？”马利克反问道。

阿泰伊尔面对面凑近马利克说：“因为那颗金苹果是我的。你要不说，你脑袋上的刀就这么跟着你了。”

马利克笑道：“阿泰尔，你还是这么急躁。金苹果，少一个位面都不行。你有了碎片还怕找不到它吗？放到阿尼马斯上面，它会自动读出金苹果的位置。”马利克说完，突然就从下巴窜出了炽热的火焰燃烧起来。

“马利克你这是在干什么？”阿泰伊尔问。

“没办法，”马利克说，“先知只能做该做的事。我多说几句话，启动了自毁程序。”

四人眼睁睁地看着烈火融化掉了马利克的皮肤和骨头，待马利克变成一堆黑白相间的灰尘随风而逝之后。大家为他默哀了一小会儿，阿泰伊尔就安排在实验室里寻找能用的东西。阿诺则打算看看自己曾经被关押的地方。不过当他走到那里的时候，发现那里早已被打扫干净了，没有任何东西来让他怀旧。阿诺觉得无趣就准备离开，这时他听到隔壁紧闭的房间内传来机器运转的声音，阿诺好奇地伸出手转动了房间的门把手，门就这么被打开了。好奇心驱使下的阿诺走进了房间，发现里面也放着一个装满液体的容器，容器里也有一个人。

“阿诺，你在看什么？”路过的戴斯蒙德把头探进房间问道。

然而，阿诺并没回答他。

戴斯蒙德走进了房间，边走边对阿诺说：“不要再玩了，我们还要去找金苹果，你……哦。”

戴斯蒙德看到容器装着的不是别人，正是康纳。戴斯蒙德走到运转的机器旁看了看机器上的屏幕，对阿诺说：“我很遗憾地告诉你，阿诺。这个康纳是个复制人。”

阿诺转过头来，对戴斯蒙德说：“戴斯，能帮忙把他从里面救出来吗？”

“但他只是个复制人，”戴斯蒙德歪着头说，“救出来……能有多大的作用？”

“可是他是康纳啊。他是拥有你祖先记忆的人，不是吗？”阿诺说。

“话是这么说，可是……”戴斯蒙德犹豫道。

“不要可是了，”阿诺摇着戴斯蒙德说，“就当帮我这个忙好了。你这个人情我以后一定还给你。”

戴斯蒙德叹了口气说：“好吧。怪我言情小说看太多。”说着，戴斯蒙德操纵着连接容器的机器，容器被打开了，康纳随着里面的液体一起出来，倒在了地上。

阿诺拔掉康纳身上的针管和呼吸面罩。被外面的空气刺激到的康纳打了个冷颤，惊醒过来。他看着阿诺疑惑道：“阿诺？你怎么会在这里？这里又是哪里？”

阿诺把他扶起来，对他说：“这个一言难尽，我带你出去。等出去了我再告诉你。”

于是，阿诺和戴斯蒙德一起将康纳扶出了实验室。阿泰伊尔见他们从实验室里出来，看着康纳笑了笑，对他们说：“你们正好可以回去休息一下再行动。”

“我们回去？”阿诺有些疑惑道，“你又不和我们一路吗？”

艾吉奥从飞船里走出来，对他们说：“我们要去别的地方，去见一个人。你们三个暂时回阿泰伊尔的安全小屋里先用碎片找寻一下金苹果的线索，等着我们。”

“不，”阿泰伊尔拦着艾吉奥说，“你不用跟我一起过去。跟阿诺他们一起呆着。毕竟，你比他们更熟悉矩阵。”

“可是，你一个人去能行吗？我听说见过他之后，总会有危险降临。”艾吉奥说。

阿泰伊尔莞尔一笑。这时，远处传来了一声清脆的口哨声。众人朝声源看去，发现达斯坦正靠着一处墙壁看他们。

艾吉奥转过头对阿泰伊尔说：“我不要你和达斯坦一起去。他靠不住。”

达斯坦走到他们跟前，挑着眉毛说：“我怎么靠不住了？我给你们的消息哪一次有假？还是说，你在嫉妒我跟她一起去。”

艾吉奥走到达斯坦面前，对他说：“我为什么要嫉妒你。每晚跟她在一起的人可是我。”

“哦，是嘛，”达斯坦调侃道，“那你可得知道在她把你从刚才你们进去的那个实验室里救出来之前，以及她还在夜场的时候，跟她在一起的男人可都是我。”

“行了，你们俩，快住口。”阿泰伊尔走到两人中间，将两人分开说道。她将艾吉奥推回到飞船边，见艾吉奥满眼祈求，阿泰伊尔柔声对他说：“你不要想太多。这次达斯坦只是一个领路人而已，我俩不会发生什么的。”

艾吉奥抓住她的手，说：“那你至少答应我要安全回来。”

阿泰伊尔伸出手指点了一下艾吉奥的鼻尖，笑着说：“你放心好了。”说完，阿泰伊尔拥抱了一下艾吉奥便跟随达斯坦离开了，达斯坦朝着艾吉奥偷偷做了一个胜利的动作。

艾吉奥眨了眨眼，示意阿诺和戴斯蒙德以及被他们扶着的康纳登上了飞船。

很快，四人乘着飞船从ζ裂缝中跳跃到了主城飞回到了阿泰伊尔的住所。

大家路上一直沉默着，直到将康纳安顿休息后，在利用阿尼马斯读取金苹果碎片的时候，由戴斯蒙德打破了沉默。他问艾吉奥：“阿泰伊尔要去见什么人？很危险的人物吗？”

艾吉奥一边捣鼓着阿尼马斯一边答道：“他并不危险。但他会带来危险。”

“那你说的那个‘他’，到底是谁？”阿诺问。

艾吉奥顿了顿，说：“他就是矩阵里的‘死亡先知’，本·迈克冦。”

……

话转阿泰伊尔这边。她乘着达斯坦的飞船来到一间酒馆门口。

“你确定是这里吗？”阿泰伊尔问。

“我不确定。”达斯坦说。

阿泰伊尔白了达斯坦一眼，说：“别调皮了，快说。”

“你都认识比利·迈克冦，怎么不知道本的喜好？”达斯坦笑着问道。

阿泰伊尔挠了挠头发，说：“我跟比利小子也只是在偶然的情况下认识的，那还是我误闯进他的教堂里。本并不喜好宗教，我怎么知道他的喜好？这样的问题你这个万金油知道的不是最多的吗？”

达斯坦笑着一手搭在了阿泰伊尔的两个肩膀上将她搂了过来，对她说：“所以跟着我就对了。艾吉奥那小子没跟来真是太好了。我们完事后可以去哪里找点刺激的游戏玩玩。”

阿泰伊尔用手肘捅了一下达斯坦的腰，说：“他要是坚持来我也会把他塞回‘时之吻’里的。因为……”

“是是是，”达斯坦打断她说，“我知道你很担心你的小宠物的安危。这要换做是我有个什么闪失了，你会为我伤心吗？”

阿泰伊尔转过脸看着达斯坦，说：“我会悲伤的。”

“那就趁着还没悲伤的时候进去喝两杯吧！”达斯坦说着一把将阿泰伊尔推进了酒馆内。

阿泰伊尔进到酒馆后，发现里面空无一人，除了一位站在吧台内的女酒保。阿泰伊尔朝吧台走去，女酒保看到她走过来，笑着问她：“想要来一杯螺丝钻吗？”

还没等阿泰伊尔开口，达斯坦就抢先一步对女酒保答道：“来一杯明天。”

女酒保用头指了指吧台旁边旋转梯，说：“他在等着你们。”

“谢谢，”达斯坦说，“顺便说一句，克拉拉，你又变漂亮了。”说完，他招手让阿泰伊尔跟在他身后上了旋转梯。

“你和那女孩很熟嘛，都知道人家叫克拉拉，看来你是熟客了。”阿泰伊尔坏笑道。

达斯坦笑了笑，低着头说：“我只是多跟她客套了几句而已。她可不会跳肚皮舞给我看。”

阿泰伊尔笑着摇了摇头，没有继续话题。

两人上了楼之后，发现楼上和楼下完全就是两个世界。楼下还是一间普通的小酒馆，而楼上则是有仙人掌陪衬的沙漠。沙漠中有一个人正在举着枪猎杀鸟类。

达斯坦凑到阿泰伊尔耳边说：“那位就是本。你过去问问他想告诉你什么。”

阿泰伊尔走到了本的身边。本没有停下自己狩猎的动作，背对着阿泰伊尔说：“你终于来了。在你扔掉金苹果之后就应该来找我。”

阿泰伊尔不知该如何回答，只得保持沉默。

本放下举着的枪，转过身来对阿泰伊尔说：“知道金苹果为什么能和矩阵链接吗？”

阿泰伊尔摇了摇头。

本继续说：“因为它们需要一个母体来承载它们的能量。它们就像孩子一样，需要母亲的作为港湾来停靠。但这个母亲也有老去的一天，纵使她的护持者也明白这个道理，因此他会想找一个可能承载母体的年轻女性来继承‘母亲’这一角色。”

“那这个‘年轻女性’在哪里？”阿泰伊尔问，“她是另外一个矩阵吗？”

“她是注入矩阵的新鲜血液，”本说，“她被护持者所发现。但她比起矩阵这个母体还过于年轻，护持者还在等待她，等待她在挫折中成长起来，成长到有能力接任母体的力量。”

“可是，”阿泰伊尔疑惑着说，“你跟我说这些做什么？”

本举起手中的枪，朝空中飞翔的鸟开了一枪后，说：“你会明白的。但我现在只能告诉你这些。我还能说就是……母体等‘她’等了太久了，从第一文明存在的时候就在等待着。”

阿泰伊尔还想开口问些什么，这时远处传来了警笛的声音。

“是补丁大队的人，”达斯坦说，“我想我们应该离开了。”

阿泰伊尔点了点头，又看着本。本说：“真是很抱歉，可能你们得陷入麻烦中了。我的酒馆无法给你们提供藏身之处，不过克拉拉倒是可以给你们提供几把武器。”说完，本有继续了自己的狩猎。

听完本的话，达斯坦拉着阿泰伊尔到了楼下。透过酒馆的玻璃窗，他们看到门外已停靠了许多警用飞船。克拉拉带着两人到吧台后的武器库里任他俩挑了几件武器后，将两人送出酒馆就立刻关上了门。

阿泰伊尔和达斯坦出来后才发现，自己已经被包围了。

“达斯坦，我们又见面了。”海森站在飞船说。

达斯坦摊开双手，对海森说：“可是大团长，我没有在α裂缝中啊。”

“但你终归是一个漏洞不是吗？你身边的女士也并不是正常的程序。”海森冷冷说道。

达斯坦走到阿泰伊尔前面，用身体稍稍挡住她后说：“如果我归你管的话，那她应该是归拉顿哈给顿管的吧。”

“那我可以在抓住她之后转给拉顿哈给顿，或者……”海森顿了顿，说，“直接把她送到λ区去。”

达斯坦用枪指着海森，说：“那你就得先从我的尸体上跨过去。”说完便朝海森开了一枪。

阿泰伊尔顺势搞翻了骑着摩托飞艇的小警察，自己骑上了飞艇。达斯坦则跟在她后面，也跳上了飞艇了。

见阿泰伊尔和达斯坦骑着飞艇想要逃脱，海森指挥着自己的手下全体坐上飞船追击两人。

于是一场高空巷战在所难免。但由于这次海森带领的人马实在太多，阿泰伊尔和达斯坦怎么躲避，都会在开出一段路后遇到攻击他们的飞船。

“我说阿泰伊尔，这飞艇也快被打烂了，这样下去不是办法啊。”达斯坦说。

阿泰伊尔看了看四周，对达斯坦说：“那你就在攻击那些补丁的同时，帮我们物色一艘破损程度小的飞船吧。”说着，阿泰伊尔将飞艇上升了几千米。

达斯坦朝下面看了看，对阿泰伊尔说：“有了。在我们三点钟方向有一艘。”

阿泰伊尔听到后，加足马力开了过去。补丁似乎也明白了两人的用意，无数的飞船尾随他们，并朝他俩火气全开似的发动猛攻。

被飞船上的炮弹打的残破不堪飞艇，终于坚持到了阿泰伊尔他们看中的那艘飞船上空熄了火。达斯坦则从阿泰伊尔的身后抱住了她。

“你在干什么，达斯坦？”阿泰伊尔问道。

“别说话，”达斯坦说，“让你见识一下我高超的盗船本领。”说完，他打开了飞艇的防护罩，抱着阿泰伊尔跳向了飞船。阿泰伊尔紧闭双眼以为会撞倒飞船的外壳上，没想到自己再睁开眼的时候，发现已身在飞船内部。她欣喜地给了达斯坦一个吻，然后两人联手干掉了飞船上的补丁小兵，来到了驾驶室，准备开着飞船逃离补丁大队的追捕。

然后就在这个时刻，飞船的警报器响了。

“有人在飞船船顶甲板上。”阿泰伊尔说。

达斯坦扔掉手中和挂在身上的枪，说：“我上去看看。”

阿泰伊尔一把抓住达斯坦的手臂，对他说：“你要多加小心。”

达斯坦顺势按住阿泰伊尔的头，给了她一个深情的吻别后，说：“你终于说了句关心我的话，为了这句话我也要上去干掉那个捣蛋的人。”说完，达斯坦打开了舱门，爬到了飞船甲板上。

上了甲板之后，达斯坦看到海森正站在甲板上。他笑着大声对海森说：“大团长，你何必亲自下来，在飞船上指挥攻击我们就好了啊。”

海森看着达斯坦说：“天鹰是我们最快的飞船，作为走私贩的你肯定知道这一点。一旦它加速之后，我们是无法将它纳入可攻击范围的。”

达斯坦从自己腰间掏出了利刃，对海森说：“谢谢大团长科普。可惜了，我们不打算把天鹰还回去。要是回到我待的地方，把它改一改，说不定能卖个好价钱。”

海森也从自己腰间掏出了剑，指着达斯坦说：“所以我就亲自来讨回天鹰。”说着便向达斯坦刺去。

达斯坦挡住了海森的剑，海森看着达斯坦手里的利刃，笑着说：“时之刃，今天我终于见到真品了。可惜，你已不能用它来主宰时间了。”

“这次也不需要用它来倒流时空。”达斯坦说。

两人就这么站在甲板上挥舞着手中的兵器厮杀着。在飞船内的阿泰伊尔则驾驶着飞船在躲避后面追兵的同时，稍微摇晃着飞船，故意撞击到擎天的大楼拐角上，摆脱甲板上的敌人……

半个小时过后，阿泰伊尔听到了舱门打开的声音，她小心翼翼地转过头看向舱门处，达斯坦从上面走了下来。阿泰伊尔送了一口气。只听达斯坦说：“放心吧，海森已经掉下去了。不过小姐，你有没有想过，我也站在上面没有防备的？”

阿泰伊尔尴尬地笑了笑。与此同时，追击他们的飞船也在海森掉落下去之后停止了追击。

“太好了，达斯坦，我们暂时应该安全了。现在就回主城去。“阿泰伊尔说。

但是达斯坦并没有回答她的话。一股不祥之感顿时涌上了阿泰伊尔的心头。她将飞船驶入云中并停在云端之后，起身来查看达斯坦，发现达斯坦痛苦地靠着墙壁坐在地上，手捂着腰侧，而那里已经被猩红色的血液浸湿。

“坚持一下，达斯坦，我去找找飞船里有没有急救的措施。“阿泰伊尔说道并在飞船里寻找着医疗包之类的东西。

“来不及了，阿泰伊尔，”达斯坦说，“补丁大队的飞船上怎么可能有帮助漏洞解决身上补丁的东西。”

在找寻了半天无果之后，阿泰伊尔坐到达斯坦跟前，对他说：“但我不能这么放着你不管。我去查查一定能有办法消除打入你体内的那些东西的。”说完欲起身。

达斯坦一把抓住她，对她说道：“不用了。你查不到的，海森打到我体内的子弹就是一枚补丁，它很快就会将我修复，让我融进矩阵里，成为矩阵里正常程序里的一员。你能找到的办法只会让我越来越糟。”

阿泰伊尔又拿着达斯坦的时之刃，但她发现时之刃的沙漏里早已没有流沙。阿泰伊尔看着达斯坦的眼睛说：“难道我就这么眼睁睁看着你被修复掉？”

达斯坦伸出一只手抚摸着阿泰伊尔的脸，虚弱地说：“你找个地方把我放下更好。修复之后，我会变成另外的模样，在也不记得你，不记得我曾是达斯坦，不记得我们的曾经。看到你，说不定我胆小了，还会向保护程序检举你还有你的那些伙伴们。”

阿泰伊尔抓住达斯坦抚摸她脸颊的手，说：“但我还不想失去你，我都没准备好和你告别。我还没真正感谢你将我从主城的夜场中拯救出来。”

达斯坦笑了笑，说：“把你从夜场里带出来，这只是我的私心而已。毕竟没有那个男人愿意看到自己心爱的女人在公开场合为其他男人跳着那么挑逗人心的舞蹈。”

突然间，达斯坦受伤的腰侧开始出现了变化，数据在重新自动编程着。

达斯坦握住阿泰伊尔的手，对她说道：“看来，该是我们说再见的时候了。”

阿泰伊尔吻住了达斯坦的嘴，这一生离死别之吻，满是辛酸与悲苦。

“再见了，达斯坦。真希望这只是一场梦。“阿泰伊尔说。

说完这句话，阿泰伊尔操纵着飞船停在了一栋高楼的楼顶，又小心翼翼地将达斯坦送出了飞船。走到楼顶得时候，达斯坦得身体已经快被修复的差不多了。阿泰伊尔看着被修复后的达斯坦，此时的达斯坦已变作另外一副模样，中规中矩，就是都市生活中的一员。他好奇地打量着阿泰伊尔，问她：“请问，你是谁？我们认识吗？你怎么哭了？”

“没什么，”阿泰伊尔拭去眼角边的泪花说，“风太大了。谢谢你配合我做田野调查，打扰你工作了真是不好意思。”说完，朝他挥了挥手走进了飞船中。

走回驾驶室后的阿泰伊尔，强行平复着自己的情绪。这时，戴在她左耳上的通讯器发出了信号提示。阿泰伊尔打开了通讯器说：“什么事？”

通讯器另一头传来了艾吉奥的声音：“我们找到金苹果的下落了，它就在主城里。”

“那太好了，”阿泰伊尔说，“你们等我，我马上就赶回去。”


	8. Chapter 8

“你们原来有通讯器，怎么不早给我们用呢？”阿诺看着艾吉奥耳朵上的通讯器抱怨道。

艾吉奥敲着自己的通讯器对他说：“你们确定要这玩意儿？”

阿诺和戴斯蒙德点了点头。

“那好。”艾吉奥说着，从书桌的抽屉里拿出了一个带针头的仪器，接着举着仪器将针头放到了戴斯蒙德的右耳上。戴斯蒙德拦住他说道：“你这是在干嘛？”

“给你们带通讯器啊。”艾吉奥说。

戴斯蒙德面露难色指着艾吉奥手中的仪器问道：“给我们带上就好，为何还要用这玩意儿？”

艾吉奥憋着一股笑意挥了挥手中的仪器说：“不用它把通讯器的数据打入你们的身体里，怎么生成？不要怕痛，快乖乖排队过来让我打一针就好。”

戴斯蒙德只得乖乖坐着让艾吉奥往他耳朵上扎了一针，然后指着自己的耳朵问艾吉奥：“它会消失吗？”

“这我就不知道了。可能离开了矩阵会消失吧，但是我没离开过。”艾吉奥说。

阿诺也乖乖等着艾吉奥往自己耳朵上扎针。唯一让他觉得郁闷的就是自己从意识清醒到现在，可能还没有一个星期的时间，耳朵上就要被装上两个自己完全不懂的东西，而且还是肉眼看不见的。

康纳从自己休息的房间里出来的时候，刚好看到艾吉奥正在给阿诺扎针。于是康纳说：“艾吉奥……你那个通讯器也能给我装一个吗？”

艾吉奥看着阿诺问道：“要给他装上吗？”

还处在疼痛之中的阿诺摸着自己的耳朵，看了看康纳又看了看艾吉奥说：“康纳要你的通讯器关我什么事啊？”

“他可是你救出来的啊。”艾吉奥一手撑在阿诺做的沙发上，看着阿诺说道。

康纳走到艾吉奥身后，从他手里抽走了仪器说：“不用让阿诺感到为难了，我自己来就可以了。”说着就举着仪器往自己耳朵上来了一下。

艾吉奥看了看阿诺和康纳，走到戴斯蒙德身边将戴斯蒙德拉起来对他说：“戴斯啊，你能跟我说说我去到马里奥叔叔的庄园之后都发生了些什么吗？你知道我是……”

“可以是可以，但是你干嘛把我往你的卧室推啊？”戴斯蒙德一脸莫名其妙说道。

“我肯定有很多难以述说的故事，这种你就只讲给我一人听好了。”艾吉奥捏住戴斯蒙德的肩膀说道。

见艾吉奥和戴斯蒙德到艾吉奥的房间去之后，阿诺看着康纳，撅了撅嘴说：“现在……只有我们俩了。那么……”

“那么什么？”康纳问。

阿诺上下打量了一下康纳，面露尴尬说：“我觉得我们还是得把艾吉奥给叫过来。你没衣服穿啊。”

康纳这才发现自己就被简单地套了件能遮住前后的衣服而已。他抖了抖身上这件不能被称作“衣服”的衣服后，看着阿诺说：“你不能带我去吗？”

阿诺说：“我想带你去，可我不认识路啊。”

“对，”康纳说，“我都忘了，你除了巴黎，其他地方路都不太熟。你刚到纽约的时候，我晚了一天去接你，你就一个人傻傻的在码头等了一个晚上……”

“求别说，”阿诺打断道，“我的黑历史你可不准告诉艾吉奥他们，陌生人就更不要告诉他们了。简直丢人。”

康纳双手搭在阿诺的肩上说：“不会的。而且，这也不丢人。你也还总是冒冒失失的，都不知道怎么当上巴黎刺客兄弟会的刺客大师的……”说着康纳伸手摸了摸阿诺的头。

这么熟悉的感觉，可惜物是人非。阿诺想着。

这时，外面的门打开了，阿泰伊尔满脸疲惫地从外面走进来，她看到起居室里只有康纳和阿诺，就指着他俩问：“我有打扰到你们吗？”

“没有没有。”阿诺将康纳的手从自己身上放下来，对阿泰伊尔说：“你回来的刚刚好，阿泰伊尔。康纳需要换一身衣服，你能帮忙一下吗？”

阿泰伊尔身体一侧靠在墙壁上，这才仔细打量着康纳，笑道：“你问艾吉奥不就好了。他衣服可多了。”

不知什么时候艾吉奥就窜到了起居室里，他看着阿泰伊尔说：“我怕我的衣服康纳穿不了。”

“那总不能让他穿我的吧？”阿泰伊尔笑着说。

艾吉奥看向康纳指着阿泰伊尔对他说：“康纳你介意穿这位美丽的女士的衣服吗？”

“我……”康纳说，“我还是挺介意的。”

阿泰伊尔看着艾吉奥盈盈地笑着。

艾吉奥闭眼想了想，说：“那好吧，康纳，你跟我来。自己选选看要哪一件？你胸过不去我可管不了哦。”

康纳抓住阿诺的手，说：“来，帮我参谋参谋。”

“可你基本没听过我的啊，康纳。”阿诺说。

随后，两人跟着艾吉奥来到了他的房间里。艾吉奥打开了自己的衣橱后对康纳说：“你自己选吧。”

康纳站在艾吉奥的衣橱前犹豫不决，因为艾吉奥的衣服实在太多了，整整一面墙壁都是他的衣服和鞋子。见康纳犹豫不决，艾吉奥悄声走到阿诺身后，小声问他：“你不去帮帮你的康纳选一下吗？”

“他……”阿诺说，“他不是我的康纳。”

“是吗？”艾吉奥用阴阳怪气的语调说着。

阿诺把目光移向在一旁看热闹的戴斯蒙德，对他说：“戴斯，你去帮康纳选一下吧。”

戴斯蒙德摆了摆手，说：“我和康纳可没生活在一个时代过，审美上是有偏差的。阿诺，还是你去最好，你俩都在一起生活过的。”

康纳好不容易从衣橱里选了三件转身对其他人说：“我就选这三件好了。艾吉奥，我能借你的靴子穿一下吗？”

艾吉奥看了看康纳手中的衣服，吹了个口哨说：“都拿去吧，独行侠。我没意见的。”

“那我能找几件衣服来换吗？我不想再穿这身了。”阿诺指着自己说道。

艾吉奥关上衣橱，看着阿诺说：“你这套花栗鼠这么可爱，不要换了。”

阿诺瞪了一下艾吉奥。这时，阿泰伊尔敲了敲艾吉奥房间的门，对他们说：“康纳选好衣服了吗？选好了，那么你们四个就跟我出来。”

见四人无动于衷，阿泰伊尔又说：“你们不给康纳空间让他换衣服吗？还是说你们特殊的癖好。”

其他四人听到阿泰伊尔这么一说，就纷纷从艾吉奥的房间里走了出来并关上了门。

五人走到起居室后，阿泰伊尔问艾吉奥：“你说的金苹果下落，它现在在哪里？”

艾吉奥看了眼电脑，说：“它就在离这里三条街的‘五杯倒’酒馆里。”

“那好，等康纳出来后我们就去那里。这次不能再让它逃掉了。”阿泰伊尔双手叉腰说道。

“不用等我了。我已经搞定了。我们走吧。”康纳打开艾吉奥房间的门走出来说。

“哇哦，差一根雪茄了，伊斯特伍德。”戴斯蒙德调侃道。

“伊斯特伍德是谁？”康纳问。

戴斯蒙德笑着摇了摇头，说：“没什么，我认识的一个人而已。”

“康纳必须要跟去吗？他才恢复不久的。”阿诺说。

康纳打断他说：“没关系，你们找东西肯定需要帮手。我没大碍的。”

“那好，”阿泰伊尔说，“那就出发吧。”

六人鱼贯似的坐进了阿泰伊尔的飞船中。艾吉奥走到在准备起飞的阿泰伊尔身边，双手搭在她的肩膀，凑近她的耳边说：“你看人家阿诺对康纳多好，你都没这么关心过我。”

阿泰伊尔侧脸对着他白了一眼。艾吉奥无奈地笑了笑，又说：“对了，达斯坦呢？”

“达斯坦，”阿泰伊尔手上动作僵停了一会儿后，说，“他开始了一段全新的生活。”

听到这里，艾吉奥双臂抱住阿泰伊尔的脖子，亲吻了一下她的额头说：“别难过，你还有我。”

阿泰伊尔转过头用手拍了一下艾吉奥，微笑着说：“谢谢你。”

从坐进飞船起就开始在紧盯金苹果行踪的戴斯蒙德这时对阿泰伊尔说：“阿泰伊尔，金苹果离开酒馆了。”

“那它现在在往哪个方向前进？”阿泰伊尔问道。

“我不太清楚，”戴斯蒙德说，“它好像再往南边走。”

“那是通往λ区的方向。它的持有者到底在想些什么？我们这就去拦截。”阿泰伊尔说着启动了飞船并对艾吉奥说道：“你跟戴斯换个位子，我要看路。”

“λ区是什么地方？怎么你们听到后都神色紧张？”康纳问。

阿诺刚想开口解释，就被艾吉奥抢过了话头，他说：“λ区是很邪恶的力量所在的地方。一般人都不会去那里，那里充满了烧、杀、抢、掠。”

“可是，λ区不是说是亡灵法师山德鲁的试验场吗？”阿诺问道。

“是的，没错，”艾吉奥说，“但是里面关押的都是矩阵里的罪犯，那里没有守卫，没有离开的工具除非去找居住在里面最深层的山德鲁，或者有其他裂缝和区域的人过来才能想办法离开。于是，罪犯们在里面自成一个世界，那个世界是不太平的。弱小的数据在里面不出一天就会被强大的数据吸收掉。然而强大的数据在成长到一定体积之后，山德鲁就会将其带入他地狱般的实验室，折磨他们，在他们身上做试验。这么久以来，我只听说只有一个这样强大的数据被他留了下来。”

“是阿泰伊尔吗？她也被山德鲁改造过的啊”阿诺说。

艾吉奥摇摇头，说：“不是她。她根本不是数据。我不想在这么说破他的名字，我只提示你一点，他后来被山德鲁任命为了矩阵的保护系统。”

听了艾吉奥的话之后，阿诺倒吸了一口冷气，震惊地后仰到自己作为的靠背上。

“阿诺，你怎么了？”康纳慌张地问他。

阿诺拍了拍康纳的手，说：“没事，因为我见识过那个保护系统。很吓人。”

康纳摸了摸阿诺的头，说：“没关系，在吓人不也还有我吗？”

这时，飞船突然猛烈的晃动了一下。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”艾吉奥问阿泰伊尔道。

“见鬼，是谢伊那个老家伙！”阿泰伊尔说，“金苹果还在他手里。”说完，她从控制器上方取出一个对讲机朝里里面说道：“谢伊，不要再玩了，快把金苹果给我！”

谢伊的声音从对讲机的另一头传了过来，他说：“抱歉，美丽的舞娘。山德鲁向我发了讯息，他对这颗金苹果很感兴趣。我跟他做生意，说不定他答应我留在矩阵里不用再怕被追捕了。”

“那东西明明就是我的，你给山德鲁干嘛？！”阿泰伊尔吼道。

“我不是还留了片给你们吗？”谢伊笑嘻嘻地说道。

阿泰伊尔被谢伊的语气气到怒扔了对讲机。艾吉奥则靠在飞船船壁上透过透明窗看了看外面后，对阿泰伊尔说：“你还是劝谢伊给我们把，不然他可能活不过一个小时了。我看到章鱼大军来了。”

“是嘛，我看看。”阿泰伊尔说着从座位站了起来，趴到透明窗户上看了一会儿，然后拿起对讲机说：“谢伊，你要么现在把金苹果给我们，要么自己开溜。貌似你的山德鲁大人已经等的不耐烦了，他派了他的得力助手过来了。”

就在阿泰伊尔说话的当口，机械章鱼已经把谢伊的飞船团团围住了。阿泰伊尔立马打开了飞船的隐身装置并悄悄开到了离机械章鱼群较远的一处制高点。大家都趴在透明窗上看着下面发生的场景。大家看到拉顿哈给顿化身成了一只巨大的机械章鱼，只保留了自己本来的头，缓缓移向谢伊的飞船，谢伊的飞船朝他和周围的机械章鱼死命地开着炮弹，但都无济于事。机械章鱼后来用触手拧断了飞船上的炮台，并撕开了飞船的外壳。而拉顿哈给顿则用自己的触手将谢伊从飞船里拖了出来打掉了谢伊手里的金苹果。

大家以为谢伊快被拉顿哈给顿撕裂的撕裂的时候，拉顿哈给顿却做了一个令人意想不到的举动，他将自己的触手伸进了谢伊的喉咙里，然后谢伊就这么慢慢地开始膨胀、扩大，渐渐地长出了机械触手……最后谢伊变得和他一模一样了。

围观的大家都目瞪口呆，唯有阿泰伊尔托着下巴思索着什么。

把谢伊变成之后的拉顿哈给顿显得很满意，率领中机械章鱼一头扎进了裂缝的交界裂口中。

看完这个过程之后，阿泰伊尔冷静地转身回到了自己的主驾座上，看了看戴斯蒙德座位上的电脑，调整了坐标，招呼大家坐到自己的座位上准备启动飞船。

“我们这是要去哪儿？”艾吉奥问。

“去α。”阿泰伊尔回答道。

“为什么要去哪儿？”戴斯蒙德坐到自己位子上看着电脑说，“金苹果是在……”

阿泰伊尔伸出手将电脑的屏幕翻下来盖起来后说：“我知道它在哪儿。但我想搏一把，找一个人帮忙。”

艾吉奥心领神会地吸了一口气，说：“他会答应吗？”

“那我们就都在去的路上好好想想怎样说服他。”阿泰伊尔说。

他们的这番对话令坐在后面的阿诺摸不着头脑，而他身边的康纳也一直沉默不语，于是他决定先跟康纳聊聊，便对他说：“康纳，你怎么了？”

“阿诺，我有个问题不明白。”康纳回答道。

“什么问题？”阿诺问。

“刚才那个怪物，”康纳疑惑道，“他的脸怎么跟我的一模一样？”


	9. Chapter 9

“不。我太难接受你们会去找他帮忙。”走在众人身后的康纳说道。

走在前面的众人听到他的话纷纷转过身来看着他。

“有什么问题吗？”阿泰伊尔问道。

康纳脸色沉重地说道：“我刚才在大门口听到你们说要去找海森大团长。你们是要去找海森·肯威吗？”

“是的，就是他。”阿泰伊尔答道。

“可我们都是刺客，他是圣殿的人……”康纳说。

阿泰伊尔一手拍着阿诺的肩膀，对他说：“你没告诉他吗？这个世界跟印象中的是不一样的。”

阿诺说：“我好没来得及说。”

“那好，”阿泰伊尔说，“计划临时变动。阿诺你和康纳留在外面，我跟艾吉奥还有戴斯去找海森就可以了。”

“这样可以吗？”阿诺问，“我指，在大楼里闲逛？”

阿泰伊尔看了看楼下往来的人后，对阿诺说：“没关系，就当自己是个需要被修复的漏洞好了。”说完，她带着艾吉奥和戴斯蒙德提着电脑上了电梯。

阿诺走到电梯旁也按下了电梯的按钮。康纳看到后好奇地问他：“你这是在做什么？”

“到处逛逛啊。”阿诺说。

“我还以为是指的在这一层楼闲逛的。”康纳说。

阿诺走到康纳跟前，对他说：“阿泰伊尔不是要我告诉你一些事吗？我们就找个能走的久一点地方呗。”

康纳略懂地点点头。跟着阿诺走进了电梯。他看着阿诺熟练地操作着电梯里的按键，说道：“看来你对这么已经很熟练了。”

“是的……”阿诺说，“我已经在这个世界和戴斯他们生活的那个世界里都生活了一段时间了。”

“原来，在你失踪了之后你就来到了这个地方。”康纳轻声说着。

但这句话还是被阿诺听到了。是啊，自己是碰到金苹果之后去了戴斯蒙德他们那个世界，康纳并不知情，不知道后来的他过的怎么样，而眼前的康纳也并不是真正的他……或许，也还是能问到些关于康纳的记忆吧，阿诺心想着。

这时，电梯门打开了。两人从电梯里走了出来，来到一处走廊上。

“好了，”阿诺搓了搓自己的双手说，“我现在就来告诉你我知道的事情。但是你得事先有点心理准备哦。”因为他要告诉康纳，他是复制人这个事实了。

康纳挺了一下身躯，说：“我想我准备好了。”

阿诺撅了撅嘴，说：“事实就是这里不是真实的世界，而你，你是康纳·肯威的复制品。”

康纳一脸茫然地看着阿诺问：“什么？”

阿诺深吸了一口气，继续说：“康纳，你听好了，我知道这很难理解，也不容易被接受。但这个世界是被虚构出来的，是第一文明留下来迷惑人民的产物。而你，则是根据康纳的基因制作出来的复制人。”

康纳撅着嘴，双手在空中比划了一下后，说：“你是说，这个世界是金苹果制造出来的幻觉？”

“不，”阿诺说，“这是矩阵，它比金苹果能力更强大。”

“好吧，你说的这个似乎可以被接受，”康纳说，“但是，你说我是复制人。你有怎么证明？”

阿诺叹了口气，招呼康纳趴到栏杆上。他看着楼下的人，想用鹰眼发现点什么。

“康纳，你看到站在中间圆形接待处那位男士了吗？”阿诺问。

“看到了，他怎么了？”康纳问。

“他的皮包里还带了午餐，看起来很丰盛的样子。”阿诺笑着对康纳说。

康纳一阵诧异，问：“你是怎么知道的？”

阿诺指了指自己的眼睛，说：“我是用鹰眼看到的。你也试试用鹰眼能不能看到。”

“我，”康纳说，“我不知道怎么使用鹰眼。虽然我记忆里我能用鹰眼看到一些事物，但是我醒过来之后就无法使用了。”

阿诺一手扶在康纳的背上，说：“这就是能证明你不是康纳·肯威本人，而是他的复制人的最大的证据。”

“不，”康纳急切地说，“阿诺你教教我吧，说不定我只是一时忘记了而已。那些记忆都是那么的真实。”

这时，从他们身后传来了一个低沉的声音：“鹰眼能力是与生俱来，无师自通的。没有就是没有，何必强求。”

两人急忙转身，看到拉顿哈给顿正站在他们的身后。拉顿哈给顿先看了看康纳，又看着阿诺说：“原来你那天离开我就是跟这个康纳的复制品在一起了。真是令人伤心。”

阿诺看着拉顿哈给顿背上肆意妄为的机械章鱼触角，心里有些害怕，忙挡住康纳，问拉顿哈给顿：“你想干什么？”

拉顿哈给顿挑了下眉毛，说：“我来和小阿诺你打招呼，顺便看看是谁拐走了你。”

“康纳他没有拐走我。”阿诺说。不想，自己被康纳伸手赶到了一旁。

康纳看着拉顿哈给顿，说：“既然你说鹰眼能力是天生的，那你有鹰眼能力吗？”

拉顿哈给顿邪笑着说：“我没有。”

“那看来你也只是个复制品啊。”康纳说。

“是啊，”拉顿哈给顿舔着嘴唇说，“我是一个那位美洲刺客的复制品，但是由唯一的山德鲁改造过的。他赐予了我比袖箭更优秀的武器。”

“那是什么？”康纳问。

拉顿哈给顿伸出了自己的触手在康纳身上，当触手游走到康纳的后背上时，突然变成了利器刺穿了康纳的胸膛，拉顿哈给顿凑近康纳说：“就是这个。”

本来就害怕的阿诺，现在看到康纳被杀害，直接吓到手足无措，他失声问拉顿哈给顿道：“你为什么要杀了他。”

拉顿哈给顿看着阿诺说：“我可没有杀他。不信你看。”话说完，拉顿哈给顿从身体长出无数的小触手包裹着康纳，几秒钟之后，康纳也变成了全身长满触角的拉顿哈给顿的样子。

“你这是要干什么，拉顿哈给顿？”阿诺问道。

半身身子是机械章鱼样的康纳开口道：“我就想让他变得跟我一样，那样你就不用做选择了。”

阿诺害怕地倒退着走了几步，不想撞上了什么东西，他回头一看，又是一只跟拉顿哈给顿一模一样的机械章鱼。

“阿诺，”拉顿哈给顿张开双手说，“现在有三个我来爱你了，跟我一起走吧。”

“不，我不要！”阿诺惊叫着双手抱头朝反方向疯狂地跑去。

“那可就由不得你了。”拉顿哈给顿说着，伸出一只手变成了长触手一把将阿诺卷了起来并带着他跳到大楼底部大厅地面上，然后从正门走掉。

这一幕正好被从海森办公室里出来的三人看到了，阿泰伊尔举着枪正要向拉顿哈给顿射击过去，却被海森一把拦了下来。

“要打的话出去打，别脏了我的大楼。”海森说。

“上次他（拉顿哈给顿）也大闹了修复大楼的。”阿泰伊尔说。

“非也，”海森压下了阿泰伊尔举着的枪说，“我只是跟他达成了协议而已。但在我的大楼里，绝不允许有流血事件发生。要是他在大楼里攻击你们，我同样会惩罚他。所以，请你们出去。”

“那我们商量的事情……”阿泰伊尔试探性地说。

“抱歉，伊本拉哈德女士。我不感兴趣。但还是祝你们能成功。”海森彬彬有礼地回答道。

见海森态度坚定，三人也不好说什么，只得灰溜溜地离开了修复大楼。

回到飞船上后，三人着手研究如何救出阿诺以及找到金苹果。

“我看那只机械章鱼挺喜欢阿诺，不如让阿诺在他那里多待一会儿，当我们的间谍。”艾吉奥开玩笑地说道。

“别淘气了，艾吉奥，”阿泰伊尔说，“阿诺估计已经被吓的半死。戴斯，看看电脑上显示的金苹果游荡到哪里了？”正说着，阿泰伊尔就被艾吉奥从身后偷袭击晕在地。

“艾吉奥你这是在做什么？”戴斯蒙德不解道。

艾吉奥将阿泰伊尔抱到后面宽敞的座位上后，对戴斯蒙德说：“你来开飞船，回到阿泰伊尔的安全小屋去。”说着打开了飞船的舱门准备走出去。

“你要去哪儿？”戴斯蒙德问道。

“我去把阿诺救出来。”艾吉奥说。

“你知道他在什么地方吗？”戴斯蒙德又问。

“知道，”艾吉奥说，“我当然知道，那个地方我也很熟悉。”说完艾吉奥走下了飞船关上了舱门。他看着戴斯蒙德开走飞船之后，自己在路边偷了一艘飞艇朝另外一个方向开去……


	10. Chapter 10

阿诺从昏迷中清醒过来，发现周围都是铜墙铁壁，还散发着铜锈和铁锈的味道。他又开始担心和害怕起来，一是不知道自己身在何处，二是不知道拉顿哈给顿要对自己做什么。要是他也把自己改造成跟他一样的大章鱼，那简直可怕，阿诺心想着。然后，阿诺试图动动自己的四肢，但发现他们都被一卷触手捆绑着。阿诺顺着触手拉扯他的方向看过去，才发现是一只小型的机械章鱼在看管着他。

这下惨了，这家伙是不会睡觉的吧，那我怎么逃出去，阿诺纠结地想着。想着这些，阿诺心里全是怨气，懊恼地盯着那只看管他的机械章鱼。那只机械章鱼发现阿诺在盯着它，于是也用自己血红的双眼盯着阿诺。不知这样相互盯着看了多久，阿诺猛然发现机械章鱼那血红的双眼失去了颜色，转而变成了一片漆黑。正当他疑惑时，只见艾吉奥从章鱼的身后窜出来。

阿诺又惊又喜，但艾吉奥向他做出了一个“不要出声”的手势，接着来到了他的身边，替他松开了缠住他的触手并小声对他说：“我们只有一分钟得时间从这里逃出去。一分钟后这只章鱼就会苏醒过来。”

阿诺点点头，便跟着艾吉奥悄悄地在这些铜墙铁壁间走动着。不一会儿，两人来到了一处大门前，外面世界的阳光照进来，阿诺的眼睛感到有些刺痛，他眨了眨眼睛后，对艾吉奥说：“谢谢你来救我。”

艾吉奥摆摆手，说：“好意我心领了。现在你快骑着门口那辆飞艇离开这里。”

“那你呢？你不离开吗？这里可是拉顿哈给顿的地盘，他会把人变成机械章鱼的。”阿诺说。

“我还要找样东西，先不回去了。这里的地形我也熟悉，不用担心我。”艾吉奥说。

“但你要受伤了，那阿泰伊尔肯定会伤心的。我还是留下来帮你吧。”阿诺说着，往里面黑暗处走了几步。

艾吉奥见他这么做，摇了下头，然后抓住阿诺把他提出了大门并放到了飞艇的座位上。接着艾吉奥快速调控好了飞艇上的操控盘后，对阿诺说：“你只管坐在上面就好了，飞艇会送你到安全的地方的。到时候你再用你的通讯器联系阿泰伊尔和戴斯就好。”

“可是，艾吉奥……”阿诺话还没说完，飞艇就被强大的磁场带离了这个地区。

看着飞艇离去，艾吉奥回到大门内侧关上了大门。再转身面对那些蜂拥而来的机械章鱼们。

“很有英雄的样子嘛，来自翡冷翠的艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”拉顿哈给顿踏着机械章鱼的头走到艾吉奥的面前说道。

“纠正一下，”艾吉奥笑道，“我可不是真的来自翡冷翠哦。”

“那正好就留在这里吧！”拉顿哈给顿说着甩出一只触手击晕了艾吉奥。


	11. Chapter 11

戴斯蒙德用消毒棒擦拭着阿诺脸上的伤口，一边替他清理伤口一边调侃道：“艾吉奥不会把你当复制人看待了吧，看把你甩成什么样了。”

被飞艇和矩阵的磁力场打的全身挂彩的阿诺，此时因为伤痛委屈地无法说出话来。

这个时候，阿泰伊尔全副武装准备出门。

戴斯蒙德放下手中得东西，问她：“需要我们帮忙吗？”

阿泰伊尔朝他俩笑了笑，说：“不用。你照顾好阿诺，我一个人去就行。没准，拉顿哈给顿还会找到这个地方的。”说完走出了房间。

等阿泰伊尔一走，阿诺突然开口道：“戴斯，你面色很沉重啊？还在为外面的世界担心吗？”

“我不只担心外面的世界，还担心里面的世界。认识的人一个接一个离去，我开始有些担心我们祖先那个目的到底能不能达成。”戴斯蒙德说。

“会达成的，我相信她。”阿诺说。

“你那么有信心，还真是天真。到底怎么当上法国的刺客大师的？”戴斯蒙德略带嘲讽地说道。

“额……这个……”阿诺该如何回答才好，他也确实说不上来。

戴斯蒙德见阿诺答不上话，便转移了话题，说道：“好了，不说这个了。等下我替你上完药之后去咱刺客宗师的小武器库里找找可以用的武器，好以防万一。”

……

说会阿泰伊尔这边。她根据送阿诺回来的飞艇上面留下来的坐标，赶到了拉顿哈给顿的巢穴。

她轻身攀爬上屋顶，从屋顶的烟囱上翻了进去。顺着烟囱的轨迹滑行到了屋内的地面上。这个地方比她想象中的要大上好几倍，周围全是用金属围住的墙面，密不透风。阿泰伊尔朝前面走了几步后突然停下来，原来前面已无路，而是悬崖。她悄悄朝悬崖下面看去，悬崖下密密麻麻挤满了机械章鱼。不过，那些章鱼似乎还没有注意到在它们上头的阿泰伊尔，并没有向她所在的方向移动过来。阿泰伊尔趁机械章鱼没有发现她之际，悄悄移动起来，靠着留在那些铜墙铁壁上的缝隙和管道，她一直游走在机械章鱼的上方并时刻保持着警惕，生怕一点疏忽就令下面那千万只机械章鱼注意到了她。同时，她也在环顾四周，找寻艾吉奥的下落。虽然在阿泰伊尔的心里，她已经预感到最坏的结局，但她还是抱有着一丝希望，希望能再次看到那位在矩阵中陪伴她的“意大利小青年”……

终于，皇天不负有人心。阿泰伊尔看到艾吉奥被吊在一面墙上，生死不明。她从自己随身包中取出了一枚手榴弹拿在手里，轻轻走了过去。在她靠近艾吉奥的同时，她也听到自己身后传来机械触角滑动的声音。阿泰伊尔将拇指抵在手榴弹保险位置，全身紧张了起来。在这间没有窗户的房子里，四周都是漆黑的，唯有通过敞开的烟囱从外面洒进来的一点阳光才能隐约看清地面和墙。阿泰伊尔不知道自己身后会是谁，她希望只是一只普通的机械章鱼，那样会很好对付。可惜，事与愿违，最危险的事物总会让自己遇上。阿泰伊尔感觉到身后的机械章鱼已经靠到了自己的身后，她能明显感觉到对方的呼吸声。她立刻转身朝对方伸去拿手榴弹的那只手。不想却被对方截住。

“嘘~~~如果我是你，我就不会为了艾吉奥做出这么愚蠢的事。毕竟下面有上万只机械章鱼，想想它们蜂拥而来的壮观景象。“拉顿哈给顿抓着阿泰伊尔的手，凑到她面前说道。随后，他用自己的触手将阿泰伊尔手上的手榴弹捏碎成了一个个数据。

阿泰伊尔歪着头笑了笑，对拉顿哈给顿说：“我早有准备的。”说着将自己另外一只手里的炸弹塞进了拉顿哈给顿的肚子里。没等拉顿哈给顿反应过来，他的身躯就被炸了一个窟窿。

“没想到我还有无声弹的吧，”阿泰伊尔说，“你海森爹爹那里可多了，不顺几个过来都无法证明无去过修复大楼。”

由于无声弹的缘故，在拉顿哈给顿被炸弹炸毁身躯的时候并未惊动下面的机械章鱼们。趁着拉顿哈给顿修复自己的时机，阿泰伊尔迅速来到了艾吉奥的身边，努力想解开捆绑住他的铁链。艾吉奥在铁链的拍打之下苏醒过来，他看到阿泰伊尔正贴在自己身上解开那些栓住他的铁链，他刚要开口就被阿泰伊尔用手指挡住了嘴，她说：“你不要说话，一切都等我们出去了再说。”说完又伸手去解铁链。

“不用费力气了，阿泰尔，”艾吉奥说，“留点力气自己从这里逃出去吧。”

“我不会丢下你不管的。“阿泰伊尔说。

艾吉奥张嘴笑了笑，用虚弱的声音问她道：“你带你的匕首了吗？”

“怎么突然间问我这个问题？”阿泰伊尔不解道。

艾吉奥用嘴撩开阿泰伊尔的长发，凑到她耳边说道：“因为金苹果余下的残片统统都在我的肚子里。”

“什么？！”阿泰伊尔惊讶地瞬间收回了双手，弹离了艾吉奥。她知道，虽然艾吉奥会和她开玩笑，但在金苹果的事情上从来不会。她蹲下身，看着艾吉奥的腹部，说：“金苹果真在你肚子里？”

艾吉奥依旧用微弱的声音对阿泰伊尔说道：“拉顿哈给顿捡到了谢伊的金苹果，我想和他谈判，用利益来交换它。但他似乎觉得玩弄我还有我们更有意思，他也知道如果我被抓住了你肯定会过来解救我。于是他跟我玩了一个游戏。他将金苹果碎成无数块残片，替换掉了我身体里的多个内脏，植入到我的体内。如果我能活着出去，就算我赢。我觉得这场游戏我可能没法赢过他了。”

听了这些，阿泰伊尔轻轻地摸了摸艾吉奥的腹部，想到里面全是金苹果的残片在伤害着艾吉奥的，眼泪就在她的眼中打转。

“不，”阿泰伊尔倔强地说，“这场游戏你会赢，我帮你赢。”

“是嘛，”艾吉奥笑了笑说，“那你先搞定你身后那位再说吧。”

阿泰伊尔闻声回头一看，拉顿哈给顿已经自我修复完毕，站在了她身后，他的右臂已变成了一柄锋利的长剑。就在她转过身的一瞬间，拉顿哈给顿刺穿了她的腹部并她举了起来。

“不好意思，我定下的游戏规则，赢得人只有我。”拉顿哈给顿说。说完就将阿泰伊尔扔了下去……

……

就这么结束了吗？阿泰伊尔摸着自己剧烈疼痛的腹部想着，她自己正在快速地跌落进机械章鱼的深渊里。

我的人生就将在这里画上句号了吗？正当她想着这个问题时，一道刺眼的白光出现在她的眼前，被白光刺激到无法睁眼的她，下意识用双臂挡道了前面……

……


	12. Chapter 12

一秒以后，阿泰伊尔发现自己没有再自由落体了，而是脚踏实地地站在了地面上。她放下了挡住自己面庞的双臂，发现自己来到了一个周围全是屏幕的房间里。她环顾着四周的屏幕，看到屏幕上都是各种各样的人。这时候，一个人手握金苹果出现在了她身后不远的地方。

“你还没发现问题的关键所在吗，阿泰尔·伊本拉哈德先生。哦，不，现在应该尊称你为女士了吧。”

阿泰伊尔听到声音后回过身，看到说话的人后讽刺性地笑了一下，说：“那还不是拜你所赐，山德鲁。”

山德鲁托起金苹果，朝阿泰伊尔走走过去，边走边说：“我只是为了完成仪式不得已而为之。”

阿泰伊尔指着周围的屏幕墙问道：“这是什么地方？”

“这是我的房间，我在这里洞察矩阵里的一切。”山德鲁回答道。

阿泰伊尔笑了一声，说：“你都有金苹果了，还要这些屏幕做什么？”

山德鲁笑着将手里的金苹果转动了起来，阿泰伊尔看到转动的金苹果上有一个空隙，不禁瞪大了双眼，说道：“这颗……”

“这颗可是你自己的金苹果。难道你不认识了吗？”山德鲁依旧用平静的语气说道。

“可它们不是在……”阿泰伊尔说着，止住了自己说出后半句话。因为那个场景实在太残忍，自己无法回想。

“对，”山德鲁说，“它们本来是在你那位小情人的身体里。但你别忘了我是谁。”

阿泰伊尔平定了一下自己的情绪后，问山德鲁道：“那他现在怎么样了？”

山德鲁伸出手指指了一下阿泰伊尔说：“我们刚好赶上看最后的直播。”说完，他大臂一挥，所有的屏幕汇聚成了四面大屏幕，屏幕上都是艾吉奥。他被愤怒的拉顿哈给顿打断了吊着他的铁链，这个身体跌落向在下面蠢蠢欲动的机械章鱼们。艾吉奥似乎察觉到有人正在看着他。他便开口问道：“阿泰尔，是你在看着我吗？”

阿泰伊尔张了张嘴，但感觉这个时候自己在这里说话艾吉奥也听不见，只能又含着眼泪看着即将跌入章鱼窝中的艾吉奥。

见无人回答，艾吉奥闭上双眼笑了笑，轻声说：“欠我的那支舞，等你出去后跳给那位真正的‘佛罗伦萨之鹰’看吧。”说完，他就被早已在下面按捺不住的机械章鱼扯了下去……

看到这里，阿泰伊尔再也忍不住，她跪倒山德鲁跟前，看着山德鲁说：“求求你救一次艾吉奥吧，你的计划，我会配合你完成的。”

山德鲁笑了一声，看着阿泰伊尔说：“那不是我的计划，只是矩阵的一个仪式。”

“什么仪式？”阿泰伊尔问。

山德鲁说：“多年来，作为母体存在的矩阵已步入年迈阶段，即将无力支撑这个世界。但是矩阵需要一个新的强大而有力的母体来继承衣钵。你能灵活地操控金苹果，并且在你生活在矩阵的这段时间里并没有出现不适应，我和年迈的母体都同意让你来继承衣钵。”

阿泰伊尔这才明白了当初本·迈克冦对她说的那番话。她擦了擦眼角上的泪水，说：“那么……我要怎么继承？”

“你就这么接受了？”山德鲁略惊讶地说道，“还以为需要我多说几句。”

“我也只是问问而已。”阿泰伊尔说。

山德鲁笑道：“我就知道你不会一口答应。要成为母体承载这个世界，我现在就可以帮你与其合而为一。不过，还是同以前一样算了。我给你两个选择：一是让我帮助你，你立马就成为新的母体；二是，你自己通过你这颗独一无二的金苹果来寻找答案。”

阿泰伊尔毫无犹豫地拿走了山德鲁手中的金苹果。

“怎么了？”山德鲁说，“还以为你会选择第一项。”

“傻瓜才会选一。”阿泰伊尔说。

山德鲁哈哈大笑起来，他说：“是嘛，之前你的前辈们可都怀着崇敬之心选择了一。她们把与矩阵合而为一成为新的母体看得很崇高的。”

阿泰伊尔从自己的衣兜中取出那块金苹果残片，对山德鲁说：“显然你并不了解我。”说着，她将残片放入了金苹果中，金苹果瞬间迸发出夺目的亮光，接着阿泰伊尔和金苹果都消失在了亮光中。

山德鲁拄着自己的手杖，在房间中一边踱步，一边看着屏幕墙上各色的人，脸上露出了意味深长的笑容。

……


	13. Chapter 13

阿泰伊尔抱着金苹果将自己传送回了自己在矩阵的家中。回到家后，她抱着金苹果蜷在地上失声痛哭。

十多分钟后，还在为艾吉奥的离去而感到悲痛的阿泰伊尔察觉到起居室的沙发后面有什么东西在动。她站起身来，这才发现自家已经被炸开了一面墙。

戴斯蒙德声音传入了阿泰伊尔的耳中：“抱歉，我们没能守护好你的家。”

阿泰伊尔循着声音看去，发现戴斯蒙德正站在沙发后面。她看着戴斯蒙德问道：“这是怎么一回事？阿诺呢？”

戴斯蒙德缩了缩脖子，说：“你回来之前没多久，有无数的机械章鱼状的拉顿哈给顿找了过来。他们直接掀掉了那堵墙。本来我在你的武器库里找到了RPG，想怎么样也先抵抗一下。没想到阿诺不知道那个时候哪里来的勇气，站到他们面前，告诉他们说他这次不会再离开拉顿哈给顿了，求他们只带走他不要伤害我以及毁掉这里。”

“然后那群章鱼拉顿哈给顿就带走了他？”阿泰伊尔问。

戴斯蒙德点点头说：“不过他们还是缴了我的RPG，然后给了我一记庐山升龙触。”

阿泰伊尔听了戴斯蒙德说的，笑着看了看被拆掉了墙后，捧着金苹果来到了戴斯蒙德跟前，对他说：“看来是我的大意。我本不该让你们参与进来的。快把你的手放到金苹果上。”

“你这是要干什么？”戴斯蒙德问。

“送你回到现实世界啊。”阿泰伊尔说。

戴斯蒙德双手塞进衣服口袋里，说：“可是这边现在情况并不乐观，我觉得我应该留下来帮助你。”

阿泰伊尔抓住戴斯蒙德一只手，使劲将他的手摁倒正在发光的金苹果上后，对他说：“你应该回去。这边我自有办法解决，而你的世界同样需要你，不要在为了祖先的事情而破坏自己的生活了，戴斯……”

……


	14. Chapter 14

戴斯蒙德回到了现实世界。他发现自己正躺在一堆倒塌的建材上面。他起身从建材上面走下来环顾了一下四周，发现这里正是他那个“农场之家”的地下室，只不过如今，地下室所有地方都积满了灰尘。不过，戴斯蒙德无心留恋此处，他仍旧在担心自己家人的安慰。于是，他从自己腰间掏出了一把手枪拿在手里，小心翼翼地离开了地下室走上楼去。

戴斯蒙德走到楼上，发现楼上也空无一人，只有起居室里有电视播放着节目的声音。他将持有手枪的双手放到身体一侧，悄声走进了起居室。

来到起居室的戴斯蒙德，看到电视上正播放着各种时事新闻，而起居室里则空无一人。正当他仔细巡查起居室内情况的时候，一发子弹从他耳边划过，直接打入到墙壁中。戴斯蒙德循着子弹的轨迹看过去，发现卡拉正举着霰弹枪对准了他。

“嘿，”戴斯蒙德高举双手对卡拉说，“霰弹枪可不能在家里随便玩哦。”

卡拉没回他的话，而是又朝他开了一枪。戴斯蒙德及时躲闪，他一个前滚翻蹭到了卡拉跟前，双手抓住了枪杆，欲到夺取她手中的霰弹枪。卡拉也奋力抵抗着，在和戴斯蒙德争夺之余从自己的腰间拔出了一把小刀向戴斯蒙德刺去。戴斯蒙德放开了霰弹枪，向后退了一大步喊道：“是我，卡拉！怎么，刺杀亲表哥很好玩吗？”

卡拉放下了霰弹枪，收起了小刀，看着戴斯蒙德说：“快证明你是。”

“我是什么？”戴斯蒙德问道。

“你是戴斯蒙德·迈尔斯。”卡拉答道。

戴斯蒙德张开双臂笑道：“难道我不是吗？你怎么，卡拉？”

卡拉双手叉腰，歪着头看着他说：“你看看起居室有什么不一样的地方？”

戴斯蒙德扫视了一下起居室，发现一切都整整齐齐的并没有什么奇怪的地方。他回头看了看卡拉，发现卡拉表情没任何变化，于是他又用鹰眼扫视了一遍起居室。这次，他发现起居室的确有不少奇怪的地方。好像被人精心布置过的一样，有的地方还有弹道的痕迹，但肉眼看来是没有的。

戴斯蒙德问卡拉：“是你重新布置了你姑父家的起居室？”

“不是我，”卡拉回答说，“我这几天可都在保存这个案件现场的。”

“那这是怎么回事？起居室里到处都有弹道和弹坑的痕迹，虽然看起来这里并没有发生过激烈的战斗。”戴斯蒙德说。

“因为激烈的战斗发生在地下室。”卡拉说着，放下了自己的双手走上前拥抱住了戴斯蒙德。

戴斯蒙德摸了摸卡拉的头，柔声说：“好了，你快告诉我这里到底发生了什么？对了，长辈们都还好吗？”

卡拉松开了双手，说：“他们都还在田纳西的外婆家里。不过很快就会赶回来做搬家的准备了。”

“搬家？”戴斯蒙德诧异地问道。

卡拉点点头。

“为什么？难道是因为被猎手发现了的原因吗？”戴斯蒙德问道。

卡拉咬了下嘴唇，说：“事情没那么简单。其实那天我没跟你说实话。猎手，也就是山姆叔叔，他找到我了。我以为他会像之前杀害别人一样，二话不说就把我干掉，但他发现了我脖子上那条莎拉送给我项链。他好像记起来了什么，问了我关于项链的事情，我把莎拉送我项链的事情全都告诉了他。接着……接着，山姆叔叔似乎恢复了他的记忆。不过，可能是他在我这里拖了太久的时间，被圣殿骑士团发现了，当然这只是我的猜测。因为接下来，就有一群荷枪实弹的人炸开了地下室的大门冲了进来，他们制服了山姆叔叔，然后带走了他。”

“那你为什么没有被他们带走？”戴斯蒙德打量着卡拉说。

“我？”卡拉摊开手耸着肩说，“别忘了，我早就把自己刷清白了，在那些荷枪实弹的人来之前我就切断了与矩阵的联系了。他们凭什么抓我？而且，他们接到的命令似乎只是抓住山姆叔叔。”

听到这里，戴斯蒙德打了个响指，说：“那金苹果呢？”

“在山姆叔叔的胸腔里。”卡拉说。

“怎么会跑到他胸腔里去？”戴斯蒙德不解道。

卡拉撇了撇嘴，说：“他想起来了所有的事，然后拿起已经关闭掉的金苹果说他要带它去一个安全的地方毁灭掉。我不明白他的意思，而他刚把金苹果放进他那机械胸腔里面之后，那帮人就来了。”

“那他们现在去哪里了？”戴斯蒙德问。

卡拉示意戴斯蒙德跟着自己上楼，来到她的房间，她从自己房间书桌的抽屉里拿出了一副眼镜递给了戴斯蒙德。戴斯蒙德拿着眼镜晃了晃，问道：“这是？”

“我偷偷趁那帮人不注意，在山姆叔叔身上安装了一个追踪装置，用它看就能看他们到哪里了。”

戴斯蒙德带上了眼镜并打开来看了看，然后拍了拍卡拉的肩膀说：“行。我父亲的武器仓库还在吗？”

“在是在，但你要干什么？”卡拉问道。

戴斯蒙德没说话，而是离开了卡拉的房间像仓库的方向走去。卡拉跟在他身后，问道：“戴斯，你要做什么？要去找山姆叔叔吗？我跟你一起去。”

戴斯蒙德停住了脚步，转身对卡拉说：“不，你留下。不是还要搬家吗？”

“那你也可以留下来等我们搬家到新的地方再去找也不迟啊。你也终于可以和姑父姑母见面了。”卡拉说。

戴斯蒙德抱住卡拉的头，看着她说：“不了。还是让他们继续不知道的好。我这一去说不定会再次和你们说再见的。”

卡拉掰开戴斯蒙德手，说：“你为什么这么固执呢？难道就不能和自己的父母打个招呼再离开？为什么要这样？当初要我带你离开阿尼马斯内部的可是你自己啊！”

“那我现在反悔了。”戴斯蒙德说着，扔下卡拉，一个人去了仓库……

卡拉走到仓库，看着正在往长运动包里放枪械的戴斯蒙德说：“你马上要离开。至少也跟我说说你们在矩阵里的事吧？都找到阿泰尔了，那有解决那个矩阵吗？”

“没有。我被她强行送了出来。也许我们可以感到放置矩阵的地方，从外面看看它怎么样了。”戴斯蒙德说。

卡拉走过去，站到戴斯蒙德身边说：“你看，既然阿泰尔都送你出来了，肯定不想再让你掺和这件事了。你为什么还不能停手了？金苹果就随他去吧。”

戴斯蒙德扭头看着卡拉问：“你为什么突然放弃了？”

“我只是不再掺和矩阵以及涉及金苹果的事了。我受够了这些没完没了的纷争了。要是反击圣殿的暴政什么的，我还是会去做的。”卡拉说。

戴斯蒙德摸了摸卡拉的头，说：“那就好好看家。”

戴斯蒙德收拾完行李之后，坐进了车里，打动了引擎准备出发。卡拉双手搭在车窗上，看着戴斯蒙德说：“他们是彩虹小队的人。”

“是嘛，看来找山姆·费舍尔的时候会是一场硬仗啊。”戴斯蒙德说道。接着他有转过头看着卡拉说：“你不再挽留我了？”

卡拉调侃道：“我要怎么挽留你？用拳头吗？我又打不过你。路上小心，戴斯。”说完，放开了自己搭在车窗上的手。

戴斯蒙德笑了笑发动了汽车，开始朝着追踪器指示的方向开去……


	15. Chapter 15

矩阵中。本·迈克冦的酒馆内。

“我跟比利都很高兴你重振了旗鼓，阿泰尔。”本放着手中的报纸，看着站在他面前的阿泰伊尔说道。

“所以你找我来就单单为了恭喜我这个？”阿泰伊尔问道。

坐在本一旁的比利示意阿泰伊尔坐下。阿泰伊尔坐到了他们对面，等着两位先知说下一句话。

本开口道：“你想知道什么？”

阿泰伊尔俯身凑近他俩，说：“我想知道这个矩阵。”

本和比利相视一笑。比利敲了敲自己手中的烟斗，划了根火柴点燃了里面的烟丝，放在嘴边吸了两口后，说：“很久以前，一位充满智慧的人。他有一位女儿，可惜的是她在美好的年华里就即将和那个世界告别了。她父亲不忍，于是找到另外一位同样充满智慧的人，他俩一起用他们文明所能达到的最高智慧给这位女孩建造了一个属于她的世界，并将女孩放入这个世界中，让她能在这个世界中永生，不管以什么方式。作为这个世界的主人，女孩能管理这个世界，并逐渐融进了这个世界。她的父亲为了不让她在这个世界中迷失，便制造了一位护持者帮助她管理这个世界。当然，也只有护持者能和女孩交流。不过，即便女孩能在世界中永生，但她也必须经历一次次地由生到死。而那位护持者则在女孩每次即将逝去的时候在世界中寻找女孩的另一个承载体，她的质量刚好和女孩是一样的，可以说是女孩的新生体。这样女孩就能在这个她喜欢的世界里周而复始地存在着，管理着这个世界。”

“可是，”阿泰伊尔听着比利讲的说道，“这跟我有什么关系？”

本接过比利的话茬，说：“在最近的某一天，一股外力蛮横地给这个世界打开了一个缺口。这个世界的能量再也不是恒等的了。恰巧，这时候出现了一个新的质量进入到了这个世界中。他和他手中的物品刚好符合女孩与护持者定下的标准。护持者便根据女孩的意愿改造了那个新的质量，好让她更好地为成为这个世界的主宰做准备。”

阿泰伊尔听后沉默了一下，问：“这些东西……山德鲁为何不直接告诉我？还要你俩来？”

“山德鲁只是护持者，先知跟他的地位是同等的。”比利说。

阿泰伊尔拿出了自己的金苹果，捧在手里想了想，说：“要是我现在用金苹果让自己离开了矩阵呢？”

“那这个世界就会透过被打开的裂缝和外面的世界合而为一，制造更大的空间来寻找女孩的新生。”本说道。

“可是你们说过，女孩现在已没法再承载这个世界，那么她还会……”阿泰伊尔思索道。

“催死挣扎的猛兽是最可怕的，不是吗？”比利说道。

阿泰伊尔捧着金苹果站了起来。见她犹豫不决的样子，本起身走到她身边，说：“我跟比利或许没法让你明白，但母体会亲自跟你解释清楚的。”

“母体？”阿泰伊尔问，“她要如何跟我对话？”

这时，克拉拉走到三人身边，对本和比利说：“你们可以去别的地方了。这里交给我就好，我会向阿泰尔解释的。”

本和比利朝着克拉拉鞠了一躬后便消失不见了。而酒馆也瞬间变成了宇宙星辰。

阿泰伊尔惊讶地看着克拉拉，克拉拉微笑着对她说：“别害怕，我现在就向你展示母体。”说完，克拉拉挥了挥手，周围的星辰都流动了起来。

“朱庇特当年为我建造这个世界的时候，”克拉拉说，“他和密勒瓦已经考虑到了所有。当时的我已临近弥留。我来到这个矩阵中，自己很快就被矩阵分解了。可以说，矩阵中的每一粒原子里都有我，我是这个世界，这个世界已与我不可分割。但是，这个世界也是会新生与灭亡了。人会生老病死，这个世界也会。她会衰亡从而新生。我虽然融进了这个世界里，但我还有自己的意识，这些意识可以令我成为独立的个体，山德鲁则协助我管理这个世界。我管理整个宇宙，他则替我管理那些裂缝和区域上的城市。你，阿泰尔，你会是下一个我。你只需和我做相同的事即可。”

“可你为何要选择我？”阿泰伊尔说，“我是说，我只是一个外来的。不符合你说的。”

克拉拉笑了笑说：“其实你带着的金苹果，它是矩阵的一部分。朱庇特在制造矩阵的时候，也制造了金苹果，为的是能来到矩阵里看我。但是后来金苹果被用到了别的地方，它最初的功能便被遗忘了。你拥有了金苹果并使用了它，那你和矩阵的联系就会更紧密。使用次数越多，你就越易被矩阵同化。从你对金苹果的使用，说明你已经可以承载矩阵的力量了。”

“但也有其他人也在使用金苹果。”阿泰伊尔说。

“可是没人比你使用地更为熟练，不是吗？”克拉拉问道。

阿泰伊尔觉得克拉拉说的也很有道理，自己能使用金苹果穿梭于时空时间而且并无后遗症。

克拉拉继续说道：“作为母体，你可以控制整个矩阵，将它们变成你想要的样子，也可以操控所有的金苹果。不管它们在哪里，你都能感知到并控制它们。也可以让它们消失在人们的视野之中，直到你认为时机成熟了再出现。”

“如果真是这样的话，那岂不是能结束千百年来圣殿和刺客的恩怨了？”阿泰伊尔问。

“那有何不可？”克拉拉说，“你一人之力就拯救了世上的人，让他们不再为这些对他们目前用处并不大的物品而反目成仇。”

阿泰伊尔犹豫了一下，说：“可是……我也想回到现实世界中。我在来到这里之前并没有留下子嗣啊，我要是成了你，那我后代们怎么出现的？”

“阿泰尔，”克拉拉说，“其实你一直都在现实世界里。”说着，克拉拉向阿泰伊尔展示了她在现实世界中的过往：与玛利亚成婚，被阿巴斯逐出马西亚夫……

“为什么会是这样？我不是现在还站在这里的吗？”阿泰伊尔问。

“我们剥离了一半的你回到了现实世界，去完成你在现实世界的使命。”克拉拉说。

阿泰伊尔怀疑道：“这是真的吗？”

“你可以去问问你的后代是不是真的。”克拉拉说。

阿泰伊尔想了想，要是自己不在现实世界了，那么戴斯蒙德他们也是不会存在的，有鹰眼的家族早在十字军东征的时候就会灭亡。

“那，”阿泰伊尔说，“我要怎么成为你？”

“你不要成为我。因为我就是你，”克拉拉说，“不过你在打算让金苹果着矩阵都消失于世人眼中之前，你可能得先解决矩阵内部的一些问题。”

“什么问题？”阿泰伊尔问。

“因为你的缘故。保护系统拉顿哈给顿已由变成了病毒，而且是支疯狂的病毒。”克拉拉说。

阿泰伊尔笑了笑，说：“这跟我有什么关系？”

克拉拉说：“你仔细回想一下，你最后一次去救艾吉奥的时候，没有对拉顿哈给顿做过什么吗？”

阿泰伊尔闭着眼睛回想起来。在拉顿哈给顿刺穿她腹部并将她举起来的时候，她……她也抽出了自己携带的匕首朝拉顿哈给顿的头刺去，匕首正好插进了拉顿哈给顿的眼睛里。拉顿哈给顿的眼睛冒出了强大的电流，而刺穿自己腹部的长剑也变成了触角离开了自己的身体，接着拉顿哈给顿就将她扔了下去……

克拉拉看着阿泰伊尔，笑了笑说：“看来你回想起来了。是的，拉顿哈给顿在被你破坏的同时，他也沾染到了你的血液。然而，你被山德鲁改造过，有些地方是不同的，这也使得拉顿哈给顿在自我修复的时候自身完全被破坏掉了，变成了病毒，开始无限复制自己。必须阻止他的无限复制。”

阿泰伊尔看着克拉拉问：“你为什么不去？山德鲁呢？他也不行吗？”

“山德鲁。”克拉拉笑笑后，手一挥，阿泰伊尔看到山德鲁也正在被拉顿哈给顿变成自己。

“只有母体才能拯救矩阵，我已经没那个能力，接下来就看你的了，阿泰尔。”克拉拉说完，便变成一粒粒的数据融进了阿泰伊尔手中的金苹果里。

阿泰伊尔捧着金苹果自言自语道：“我到底应该怎么办？”


	16. Chapter 16

阿诺在被拉顿哈给顿抓走之后，不管拉顿哈给顿如何对待他，阿诺都不想再理会拉顿哈给顿。成为病毒后的拉顿哈给顿，无限复制的欲望在他心中占据了很大一块地方，他将阿诺留在了一座四面都密闭的屋子里，阿诺待在这间屋子了好些天，听不到外面任何动静，除了那些机械章鱼悉悉索索的爬动声响以外。

不过，他是幸运的。

在他被关在这里的第五天，在现实世界的卡拉联系上了他。

阿诺听到有人联系上他，顿时喜极而涕，在通讯这一头痛苦起来。

“好了，阿诺。你别哭了。”卡拉安慰道。

“卡拉， ”阿诺吸了吸鼻子说，“你好多天都没有联系我了，我以为我被你们遗忘在这里了！”

“不会的，”卡拉说，“前些天我都在忙着搬家。现在才有空联系上你。而且，矩阵里现在就只剩下你和阿泰尔两个人了。戴斯……他也至今下落不明。”

“戴斯……”阿诺说，“戴斯蒙德怎么了？他在哪儿？”

卡拉说：“他被阿泰尔传送回了现实世界。接着就去找山姆叔叔去了……我是说，猎手。我黑进了给他的那副眼镜了，想知道他的行踪。但是他进在阿氏大楼，并看着金苹果在猎手那个生化机械胸膛里爆炸之后……就跟他是去了联络。”

“那，戴斯，他还活着吗？”阿诺问。

“他，”卡拉说，“我认为他还活着，毕竟最后他是被扔出了阿氏大楼了的。”

阿诺叹了一口气。又问道：“那阿泰尔呢？你联系到她了吗？”

“我联系到她了，也把你所在的地址给了她，她现在正赶过去。对了，阿诺，这可能是我最后一次联系你了。阿泰尔说矩阵会有巨变。如果你能从矩阵里出来的话，我们再联系。”卡拉说。

“好的。”阿诺说着。听到卡拉关掉了连接的声音。

又是漫长的等待。也许时间并不长，但对于阿诺来说，时间确实很漫长的。

终于，就在阿诺迷糊躺在地上的时候，房间的门打开了。从门外走进来一个人将阿诺搀扶起来，对他说：“我带你离开这里。”

阿诺听出来是阿泰伊尔的声音，但这个声音似乎又和往常不太一样。

阿泰伊尔将阿诺搀扶进了自己的飞船中，阿诺余光看到房间周围都躺满了机械章鱼状的拉顿哈给顿。

坐进了飞船中，阿诺才发现阿泰伊尔的装扮也和往常不一样了。这次的她全身黑色紧身衣，眼睛周围有一圈厚重的黑眼圈。阿诺想开口问她，但是自己身体虚弱地没法再说话了。

阿泰伊尔将飞船开到一个地方后，在空中停了下来，打开了舱门。

“你要去哪里？”阿诺弱弱地问道。

阿泰伊尔回头看了看阿诺，说：“去解决掉最后的问题。”说完便从舱门跳了下去。

……

……

……


	17. Chapter 17

深夜，一位身着白大褂的女士对着摄影机说起话来：

“矩阵内实验观察第三天，我是爱丽丝·德·拉塞尔博士。这是我在矩阵的圣殿实验室里待的第四天，也是我接手管理阿诺·维克多·多里安并管理他记忆中数据的。情况，还算理想。我也按照上面的指示利用矩阵里的资源编辑了记忆放进了阿诺的脑中，但愿凭着我对法国大革命理解出来编辑的记忆能让阿诺一直都呆在这里。而在我分析他的记忆的时候，我发现他的记忆和我曾经在圣殿的特殊看护院里接手过的一位病人，她所说的经历有着不可思议的相似之处。不过，我对那位病人的所说的她的亲身经历持怀疑态度。于是，我又私下找寻到了当时录制到的一些对她进行谈话治疗的片段放到这里以供我作为之后对阿诺·多里安记忆分析的参考。这位病人的名字叫做玛丽·多里安，没有人知道她从何处来，也没人跟我提起过。当时我们抓到她的时候，是因为她要去行刺圣殿的一位大团长，而我们也在她身上发现了疑似金苹果的一样小物件。现在我就放上我找到的一段当时与她的谈话并做上记录。……”

“‘姓名？’”

“‘玛丽·多里安’”

“‘性别？’”

“‘女。’”

“‘来自哪里？’”

“‘十八世纪法国巴黎。’”

“‘玛丽……’”

“‘你们还不相信我吗？好吧，我来自这附近的新奥尔良。’”

“‘好的。玛丽，上次我们谈到了……’”

“‘能给我一支烟吗？’”

“‘什么？’”

“‘给我一支烟。’”

“‘可是，玛丽，这里是医院。’”

“‘医院就不能吸烟了吗？’”

“‘你们就让我吸一支缓解一下自己的情绪可以吗？爱丽丝？’”

“‘好吧……但只能抽一支。’”

“（点烟声音）”

“‘好了，玛丽。现在你能继续告诉我你的故事了吗？我感觉你在讲诉它们的时候情绪波动很正常。’”

“‘上次我们说到哪里了？’”

“‘说到你被阿泰伊尔留在了飞船上……’”

“‘对，我被她留在了飞船上。我努力地站起来，走到窗户前观察着下面的情况。阿泰伊尔降落到了一座小山丘上，而无数的拉顿哈给顿也将她围了起来。阿泰伊尔一个人和那么多章鱼样子的拉顿哈给顿打了起来……不知道他们在下面打了多久，天都下起了陨石雨。我随着飞船降落了下去，打开舱门走到了地面上。地面上全是拉顿哈给顿的尸体。那么多个他，场面十分的壮烈。但我知道哪一只是原来的他，很奇怪不是吗？我走到他跟前，伸出了自己的手，他的触角盘旋包裹了我的手臂，他对我说，为何我总要选择离开他，他想做的不过是想让我远离这些争斗。说实在，我现在都忘记我当时是怎么想的了。可能我就是站在那里，看着他双眼那血红色的亮光慢慢熄灭，那些机械触角脱离我的手臂。阿泰伊尔走到了我身边，安慰了我，塞给了我一颗很小的金苹果。那颗苹果现在应该在你们圣殿谁的手里。接着，阿泰伊尔低声对我说，她很抱歉她一开始欺骗了我们，让我们来到了矩阵，尤其是我，把我带到了这个时代。接着她让我快离开这里，矩阵就快巨变了，所有的东西都在她的影响下发生着变化，要是我再不走我也不知道会变成什么。然后她就教了我如何使用金苹果进行时空移动。我就照着她说的办法转动了一下金苹果……’”

“‘然后呢？’”

“（吸一口烟）‘然后我就发现自己躺在了一座冰封的山洞里，我不知道那是什么地方，我手中还握着那颗金苹果。我想，可能我出来了吧，我也不是那么确定。于是，我奋力起身，慢慢走出了山洞。接着，我沿着可走的路走，遇到一些好心的当地人，他们给我提供了临时居住的地方，让我有了时间来调整自己的状态。也就在那个时候，我发现我变了……呵呵，不知道是不是阿泰伊尔的话说迟了一步，矩阵已经把我改变了。我从原来那位血气方刚的男子变成了略显成熟的女儿身。变成了女儿身，我能有什么方法变回去？没有。于是，我只得开始适应自己的新身份。还得给自己换一个名字。我以前那个名字可不适合一位女士。所以给自己起了现在用的这个名字……’”

“‘玛丽？’”

“‘是的。再后来，我适应了自己的身体和那些女性的行为之后。我觉得自己不可能在这么冰天雪地的地方待上一辈子，于是我就去找码头上过往的船只，希望他们能载我离开。我也遇到了这么样一个好人。他同意我上了船。谢伊·寇马克。天杀的当时我不知道为什么对他总有一种感觉。一种特别奇特的感觉。他对我也不错。可惜，后来我知道他是圣殿的人。但是，是圣殿的人又怎么样呢？我现在已经不是曾经的我，我也不是刺客了。我很爱他，他带给我的感觉是我从没体验过的，他和康纳不一样，康纳怎么说呢，他有一些闷。而谢伊他会想办法逗我开心。我就这样跟着谢伊在偏冷的美洲生活了几年。但在我心里，我还是想回到巴黎，回到那个时尚之都去生活，我是属于那里的。为了这个问题，我跟谢伊吵了很多次，他都不答应我去巴黎。可我为什么要听他的？于是，我有次趁着他独自开船离开的时候，跳上了一艘去到法国的船离开了。但是，天意弄人。我到了巴黎之后便发现自己怀孕了，那个时候我结识了商人查尔斯·多里安。他跟我搭乘的是同一艘去到法国的轮船。在渡轮上的时候，他就像我表达过他对我的爱意。我当时并没想那么多，只是一心想回巴黎。到了巴黎之后，又多次遇见了查尔斯。我终于抵挡不住他的攻势，答应嫁给了他。说实话，一个法国男人向你示爱，哪个女人不会心动呢？我俩就这么结婚，过了些日子，我生下了孩子。我和查尔斯都很高兴，虽然我心里知道那孩子到底是谁，我觉得我这么做其实也对不住查尔斯。一直想找机会给他说明。但是，你知道吗？查尔斯，他给那个可爱的男孩取名叫阿诺。为什么非得叫这个名字？这简直让我哭笑不得。但我有转念一想，当初我的父亲可是刺客兄弟会的人，不是什么商人。我认为这可能就是个巧合而已。其实，在我到巴黎的时候，查尔斯的朋友，比雷克也经常到我们家里来玩。他还多次调戏了我，在旁人的口舌之中，他们都怀疑小阿诺是我跟比雷克的孩子。在我刚加入兄弟会的时候，我也以为自己的亲身父亲是比雷克，不过我现在知道是谁了。接下来，我就这么平静地生活了几年。可惜的是，一日，我在整理房间的时候，发现的查尔斯的秘密——他那条有刺客兄弟会标志的绸带。查尔斯、阿诺。这真的只是巧合吗？我怀疑着，便去找查尔斯暗示性地询问了一下，得到了他是刺客这个事实之后，我无法接受这个事实，当晚就离开了他们。接下来，我在巴黎周围的地方隐姓埋名又生活了好几年。但我心里始终放不下我的小阿诺，心里也怀着对查尔斯的愧疚，我又回到了巴黎，我选择了在影子中看着他们，因为我知道了阿诺的命运，我也知道了查尔斯的。我唯一想知道的就是那个埋藏在我心里多年的心结，谁杀害了他。我在一个早晨跟随他们来到了凡尔赛，紧接着我看到谢伊和本杰明·富兰克林也来到了凡尔赛宫。我看到小阿诺调皮地自己跑到花园里去了，而谢伊则一直在悄悄尾随着查尔斯。终于，在查尔斯寻找阿诺的时候，谢伊杀害了他。我的真正父亲兼曾经的爱人，杀害了我的尊敬的父亲。这打击对我实在太大了，我无法控制自己，便在谢伊杀害了查尔斯之后，尾随他来到了他栖身的地方。夜晚，我潜入他的房间，用小刀插入了他的心脏，结束了他的一生。我至今还记得那晚他看我的眼神以及对我说的话。玛丽，他说，真是不好意思再一次伤害你的心。（啜泣）我恨他吗？我觉得我恨我自己更多。我抱着他的尸体伤心了很久，然后摸了摸那颗一直贴身跟着我的小小的金苹果。也许，我再也没必要待在。于是我转动了金苹果，来到了……来到了你们这个时代。’”

“‘所以你在这个时代就在刺杀圣殿的人？’”

“‘我起初来到这里只想开始一段全新的生活，但是你们圣殿真的做的很过分。有必要对刺客赶尽杀绝吗？还派了那么凶残了猎手出动。所幸，这次我最开始结识的是一群亡命天涯的人，我跟着他们学到了不少对付人的手段。于是，我就开始单干了。既然你们圣殿骑士渗透到了世界上所有的机构中，那么我就搞到你们大团长及他们上司的名单，我一个人去解决他们……’”

“以上就是我对玛丽·多里安的最后一次对话治疗的录制内容。当然，我不是完全相信她说的，她的话语中充满了激进的成分在里面。其实我对她的治疗本来还有几次的，但是第二天我再去到看护院的时候，守卫人员告诉我，她已经逃离了看护院，圣殿正在全力搜捕她。我……我不知道应该如何评价她。玛丽她……她其实知道很多关于18世纪当时法国的一些很细节的东西，而且她对于自己童年的回忆和我现在正在研究的阿诺·多里安的记忆有不谋而合的地方，比如他父亲被暗杀，他被圣殿骑士的大团长收养为养子，在长大之后养父被圣殿内部的杀害嫁祸于他等等。或许，玛丽只是阿诺·多里安的后代，但是在我对她做阿尼马斯测试的时候，她那前半段的记忆完全就像是阿诺·多里安的记忆，没有别的记忆了。但是，一个18世纪的男人如何才能变成一个完全正常的女人，这一点，我到现在也是不敢相信的。好了，今天的时间也不早。记录就坐到这里。晚安好梦。”

爱丽丝关掉了摄像机。起身走到装有阿诺的容器前，看着里面闭目着的阿诺说：“也祝你好梦，阿诺·多里安先生。”接着离开了实验室。

殊不知，连接着阿诺的仪器上出现了一点异样的红点。

“卡拉，我们找到阿诺了，我这就接入他的记忆，接下来就该你上场了。”

“好的，尤金，开始吧。”

……

_< 完>_


End file.
